Fire Emblem Fates Destiny
by NewComer1
Summary: Based on the popular video games: Evak and Corrin trained and raised together since young age, but when they assigned to their own first mission, they meet new people and begin to question their origin, and purpose. As tension grows between Nohr and Hoshido, what path would they choose to fight for? [Story line follows similar to the original games, but also original] SYOC Opens!
1. Prologue Before Destiny

**Disclaimer:**

 **Fire Emblem Fates belong to Nintendo. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR THE FRANCHISE, except for all OCs I created.**

 **The original lyric also belongs to Nintendo and other rightful copyright holders, and original Composer/creator. I added an adjustment to fit the theme for this story.**

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

 **Before Destiny**

The sky was clouded while its tear fell down from the heavens. A line of soldiers in dark-colored armor traveled on foot while the horses carried their load. The path was wet and muddy, but that didn't stop them.

The only thing that was not pleasant besides the rain was one young, crying child.

"Waaaaaaahhhh!" a young baby boy cried.

"Can someone make that kid shut up?!" a rusty old man demanded.

The man was on a black horse with draconic-like armor. It was black with dark-colored cape over the back. He had white beard around his chin up to the back of his head. He was also bald, and looked quite old, perhaps somewhere between the age of 60 and 80.

"Sorry, milord, but the child is just tired and stressful about the travel. And, he appears to be very hungry!" one of his soldiers said.

"Well, just give him a food or something! Do whatever to make him stop crying!" he ordered, showcasing his frustration and seriousness through his expression.

The soldiers obeyed and did whatever to stop the child as they continued their journey.

"Perhaps it was best to kill the child like I did to his father," the old man thought to himself.

Suddenly, the front stopped walking, making his horse jump a bit in surprise.

"Why did we stop!? Keep moving, you dimwits!" he yelled.

"Sorry, sire, but the path is blocked by a person, sitting in the middle of the road!" the Lieutenant said.

"What!?" He gasped as he got off from his horse. He walked over to the front as he noticed what his lieutenant said was true.

In front of him, there was a person, who looked to be a woman. She wore a brown robe and hood over her head, hiding her identity. She also held something in her arm, a big sack of some kind and something was moving in it.

"How dare you! Speak! What do you think you're doing here, blocking the path to my homeland, my kingdom of Nohr?" the man yelled at the unknown woman.

She turned her head around to see the man. "…Would you…"

"Speak louder!" he ordered.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't even have enough energy to get up, but if you would be very kind, please," she handed over her sack. "Please take him and take care of him for me."

"What!?" The old man gasped. He thought this strange woman was a beggar or something alike, but it appeared that she is offering him to take her son away from her. He decided to pressure her. "Eh hem. Why?"

The woman looked at him, and then she smirked a bit. "My child." She placed her baby close to her chest. "He is a very special boy, destined to do something great for this world. I protected him for a very, very long time, but…I don't have much time left for me."

The man listened quietly, not realizing that all his solders, including the other child, were also quiet as they listened to the woman.

"He is my only child, and the only thing I wish is for someone to take care of him well. So, please sir, please take my child for me, and end my life here."

She placed her baby in front of him, enough for him to reach over to the child moving in the sack. He slowly reached over for the child in the sack, and took him away from his weakened mother's hand. He uncovered the covering of the sack, revealing a boy with clear sky blue eyes.

When the young boy looked at the man, he giggled and smiled at him, not afraid to see a man like him.

"Lieutenant, carry this boy for the rest of the travel," he said as he handed the baby over to his trustful soldier.

"Yes, milord!" He obeyed. After taking the child in his soldier's hand, the old man took his black axe out.

"Thank you, sir. You have a blissful soul, and also please have these. When my child is ready at his age, lend him these two swords." The woman thanked him as she handed him two swords, each sheathed properly.

The man nodded to his other soldier, so that he carried the two swords for him. The man took his axe out, ready to slice her.

"Thank you, good sir," she thanked him one more time.

"Your wish is fulfilled. Now…die!" he said, before he slashed her head off.

After dragging the body off the path, they continued their journey to home. The old man, now back on his horse, thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder, seeing his lieutenant carrying the other child. Fortunately for him, the other child stopped crying, and he noticed that the child was enjoying the company with the other male child. The old man smirked as he felt some kind of promising future for these two young children.

- _Fire Emblem Fates Destiny_ -

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

A beautiful, young woman in white dress and long blue hair danced as she sang. There were scenes where she wore a white dress, but then it changed to black with a small shroud over her mouth.

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away,_

 _Embrace the brand-new day_

 _Sing with me a song of destiny and hope_

 _When sun and moon turn into one_

 _Twilight breaks through the day, strange as the unknown_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone._

* * *

 **Hello, Fire Emblem fandom, especially Fates! Fire Emblem Fates is a great successor to Awakening! I really like the game, after hearing and seeing my college friends play it. With the third version coming out as download, I ordered a physical copy of the game, Birthright, and it will be my first Fire Emblem game to ever play! I can't wait for it come, but I have to wait for two or three weeks. At least, I will get it before my birthday!**

 **As for how this story will go, similar to the game, it will follow the game's main storyline, but it will be a bit different after the first six chapters, and even the first 6 chapters will be kind of different from the game, already hinted enough that the lyric of the song is a bit different from the original version.**

 **Anyway, I hope this story will grow, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please leave any feedback, and I will see you guys in the first official chapter 1, where we will meet the main protagonists and other characters! See you guys then!**


	2. Chapter 1 Siblings

**Disclaimer:**

 **Fire Emblem Fates is belong to Nintendo. All characters from the games belong to them and other rightful copyright holders. I DO NOT OWN THEM, THEIR IN-GAME DIALOGUE, OR THE FRANCHISE ITSELF, except for any original characters I made for this story.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Siblings**

"Yeeee-yaaaaaaaaawwww!" A young boy roared as he swung his sword at his opponent.

By his height and physical appearance, he looked to be 18 years old. He had a messy white hair, wore blue cape over his back, and armor composed of white and black. His eyes were red, almost blood red. Strangely, he did not wear any shoes, but just with bare feet, which surprisingly did not bother him at all.

He showed some impressive fighting skill, but none of his attack could penetrate through his opponent's defense.

His opponent was an older man with blond hair. Most of them were straight and curved to the sides and front, but the backside was short and wavy. He had more physical built than the young boy's body. He wore black armor with short purple cape over his back while wielding a thick, powerful sword with purple color for its blade as it emanated with black flames.

"You swing timidly without resolve. You must genuinely try to kill me," he said as he countered back with his attack.

"Gah!" The young boy fell to his knee as he was on the brink of losing.

"Hmph! Pathetic!" The man stated. "This is your end."

He wielded his sword high in the air, ready to finish the boy off….until he heard a voice.

"Don't forget about me, brother!" a voice yelled at him.

Suddenly, the man turned around, blocking a surprised attack from behind.

The attack was conducted by another young man. This young man also looked 18 years old. His hair was light blue, spiky on either side with some strands curved a bit over his right eye. His eye color was actually discolored. His right eye was orange while his left eye was blue. His complexion was similar color to the other young man; white. He wore orange and blue armor with a black color for the center of the chest plate. The armor for the forearm was thick for his right arm while the left arm was covered with thinner armor for the left forearm, with a pair of black glove for his hands. Unlike the other fighter, he wore a pair of armored boots, black with golden spikes on either side, in the middle part for each boot. The design for the boot looked like a dragon's head, where his toes are. His height was same like the other young man. He wielded two swords.

"I've expected you would attack me behind while I was busy fighting your brother here. Very tactical of you, Evak," the man said with a slight smirk, showcasing his feeling of impress.

The young boy smirked in response. "Thank you, Xander, but how about you praise me more after I defeat you!"

Xander jumped away to the side as the young boy followed him while he swung his two swords to strike at him. Staying on defense, Xander blocked his younger brother's sword attacks with his shield and his divine sword, Siegfried. Evak gritted his teeth as he was getting frustrated.

"What's wrong, brother? Scared to strike back?" He asked mockingly.

"You should know that I am not afraid, but just waiting," he replied. "….Waiting for an opening!"

Xander struck back with a quick sweep of an attack. He disarmed one of Evak's swords, which he responded with a surprised facial expression. However, Evak changed his mood to normal as he struck back with his other sword, but Xander overpowered him with sheer force, stronger than him.

Evak and his brother panted. "Hmph, I think we should take a break now," Xander declared. "Both of you fight well, but Evak, you did splendidly well with your sneaky tactics."

Evak replied with a proud smirk as he panted. "Thanks, ha, brother," he panted.

Xander turned to the other young man. "As for you, Corrin, you still need to learn how to GENUIALLY fight to kill your opponents."

"I'm, ha, sorry, brother…" Corrin apologized as he gets up. "But, I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"I understand the feeling, but if you are in the real battlefield, you must be prepared to fight back and kill any enemies coming to your face. Your enemies won't show any sympathy to you, even if you don't fight them back. It's either them or you," Xander said with serious stern face.

"Which also means that either you live or die," a voice said. They turned to see a man approaching them. This guy was younger than Corrin or Evak. He had similar hair color to Xander. He also wore black armor for his body and forearm, including his hands. He also had a small purple cape, but interesting feature of him was a magic book he always carries with.

"Who invited you in?" Evak asked in a mock tone.

"Leo," Corrin sighed.

"Leo is correct. He perfectly summarizes what I just said," Xander said.

"That's our brother for you. Even without his horse, he can still fight well," Leo stated with a prideful, small smile. "You won't defeat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin."

"Oh, like you can do better," Evak said.

"Is that a challenge I hear, my naïve, older brother, Evak? I will turn you into a frog in three seconds before you even swing either of your swords at me," Leo retaliated.

Evak stood up from the ground, and growled at his pesky, younger brother. "Enough, both of you," Xander commanded them.

"Corrin, I don't train you because you are weak, but I train you to help you reach your full potential. We train like this, so that we can defend our homeland, Nohr from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress as well as your progress, too, Evak. If neither of you can't land a hit on me today, he may never permit either of you to leave this fortress. Ever," he explained.

That scared both young brothers' backbone. "What!? Did he really say that? That's insane!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Heh, typical thing what our father would say," Evak pouted as he crossed his arms. "Well then, I guess let's just resume our training, so we can prove to him that we are worthy to be out of this damn fortress."

Xander smirked thoughtfully from hearing that. "Motivated are we? Then, let's resume our training, and see if both of you can defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training both of you has not been in vain!"

Corrin and Evak got their sword out, ready to re-begin their training with Xander. Corrin ran to the left while Evak took the right. Corrin jumped in to attack, but Xander blocked him with his shield. On the other hand, Evak struck at him at his other side while he was focus on his brother. Xander pushed away Corrin, and turned his attention to Evak, blocking his attack just in time.

"Damn! His reaction is fast for a guy who wears heavy armor!" Evak thought.

Xander and Evak exchanged attacks. Corrin stared at them as he tried to elaborate a strategy to defeat his older brother. Suddenly, he sensed something. He looked at a glowing green light that he could only see.

"A Dragon's Vein…of course!" He thought as he rushed to the green light. He stood in the spot as he focused his mind with the energy. All the brushes and cuts he got from falling multiple times restored completely to the point that he looked like he never got those cuts and brushes.

Corrin rejoined the fight, striking Xander with all of his might. Then, he momentarily stopped fighting as Evak stood next to him, still in battle stance while Xander took some breathing.

"Evak, if we work together as one, maybe we can outsmart our elder brother," Corrin said.

Evak thought to himself before he speaks. "What do you have in mind?"

Corrin said something to Evak, which he smirked and nodded to him in response, agreeing with what he said to him. Evak made the first turn; he rushed Xander like a steam engine (even though steam engine isn't invented in this world…yet). They exchanged attacks as their swords grated each other and made spark when they touch.

"Doing the same tactics, I see. That won't help you a lot if this was on the real battlefield," Xander stated.

"Hmph? Do you really think I am doing the same exact thing, brother?" Evak asked as he smirked.

"What?" he thought aloud. Suddenly, Corrin came right behind him, slashing his sword on his back.

"Gah!" As he took the pain, Evak disarmed his shield from him with a strong swing from his right sword. He swung his left, but Xander quickly blocked it with his sword, but Corrin jumped on his back, covering his eye.

"You fight well, brother, but that is only true when your eyesight is clear!" Corrin stated.

"Argh!" he gritted as he moved around to get him off.

"Well, um, that is…something new," Leo commented as few sweat drops rolled down his forehead.

Evak and Corrin beat up their elder brother. Corrin jumped off from his elder brother, allowing him to see again. As he recovered his visual, he looked around, but there was no sign of his two naughty brothers.

"Huh? Where did they disappeared to?" he thought aloud.

Yeeeee-yaaaaaaaaawwww!" He heard a loud battle cry, realizing it was behind him. He quickly turned around as Corrin and Evak gave him a final blow. Xander felt the impact, causing him to flip over before he fell over his back on the hard stone ground.

After a few seconds of silence, the two young brothers cheered.

"We did! We won!" Corrin cheered.

"Yeah! And we defeated our eldest brother, the strongest knight in Nohr!" Evak cheered, too.

As Leo helped Xander to get up, Xander quietly smiled to showcase how proud he is for them.

"Are you alright, brother?" Leo asked.

"I am fine, Leo. Thank you," he replied as he fully recovered back to his feet.

He and Leo walked over to Corrin and Evak as they calmed down from their cheering, but still had that proud smirk on their face.

"Congratulations, you two. I never expected you," Xander looked at Corrin, "to sneak attack like that. Usually, you don't do that, comparing to your naughtly brother here."

"You can be very sly like fox, sometimes, brother," Evak said as he gave him a friendly punch to Corrin's right arm.

"Wow! That was amazing, you two….but of course, I knew both of you would do it," a young, female voice said out loud in a childish tone.

They turned to the side, seeing two, familiar women walking over to them. The first one was short in black dress and two blond, curly ponytails like a twister. She wore two black bows, which helped to keep the ponytails, pink bow tied below her neck, and black and white dress. The second woman was older, and long light purple hair. She wore a black headband over her head, which make her look cat-like, and black armor with armored forearm each and a pair of purple gloves. Unlike the first young woman who looked more like a girl, this one was very…mature looking, at least to say.

"Elise and Camilla," Corrin said with a smile. Evak just grinned softly as he sheathed his two swords and then crossed his arms.

"So, I guess you two were spying on us," Evak guessed.

Elise gasped. "What!? No, well maybe, just shut up!" She pouted in response, but only to make her look cuter.

Evak smirked. "Don't sweat it."

"Mmmmff!" Both he and Corrin were overruled by a big hug from their eldest sister as she squeezed them tight to her breast.

"Oh, my two young brothers, growing up so fast and defeated your big, older brother! I am so proud of you two!" she smiled brightly.

"Mmmf, thank you, Camilla, but please…let us breathe!" Corrin exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna get to fight on the battlefield if I die by this… _abomination_! Let us go, sis!" Evak said.

Giving few more seconds, she released them as they panted heavily.

"That. Was. Unbearable," Corrin commented.

"Agree," Evak said.

"I love you two so much. I remember the time you two were just very young and very cute…" Camilla said as she memorized to herself, showcasing it the way where her hands held her cheek.

Corrin and Evak just looked at her with embarrass reaction. Even Xander, Leo, and Elise looked at her with their own reaction.

"Yes, we were cute back then, but we are not child anymore, Camilla," Evak pointed out.

"Evak is right," Corrin agreed.

Xander cleared his throat. "Ah-hem!" He got everyone's attention. "As I was saying, congratulations, you two. By defeating me, you two proved that you earned the right to be out of this fortress and go into the open world….but, the world outside this fortress and even outside of our kingdom, Nohr, is dangerous place. You must be diligent, courageous, and most importantly, have hope to face anything, even if you are alone. Remember these words of mine, and then you'll be fine."

"Yes, brother!" Corrin and Evak said at the same time.

"Basically, if you don't, you two won't survive at all," Leo summarized again.

"Oh, said you!" Evak mocked at Leo. "By the way, Leo…"

"Yes?" Leo asked, although with annoyed look.

"You're wearing your collar other way around again," he pointed out.

Leo's expression changed from annoyed to embarrassingly annoy when he realized his mistake. "Oh, silent you! I…I…this is just the second time!"

"Yeah…but total of 9 times this month!"

"Oh, shut up, Evak!" Leo shrugged.

"You still have a lot to learn, young brother," Xander said. Everyone laughed as Leo pouted silently and growled to himself. "But, that is just something that makes you very lovable, Leo."

"Speaking about outside world!" Elise remembered. "I have good news for you, big brothers!"

"What is it?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah, spill the bean already, Elise," Evak demanded.

"Our father decided that it is time for you two to be out of this fortress," Elise announced.

The news was definitely good to them.

"Really!? He said!?" Corrin asked with widened eye.

"Woah! And here I thought I will never get out of this place! This is just…just…spectaculous!" Evak cheered.

"I see. What a good timing," Xander thought aloud.

"Yes, indeed," Camilla nodded. "As he ordered, he wanted you two to come back to the castle, and see him."

"So, we can finally go back home now?" Corrin asked which Camilla nodded in respond. "That's great! Did you hear that, Evak?"

"Of course, I did! I am standing right next to you!" Evak stated plainly.

"Of course," Corrin chuckled. "Better make preparations then!"

* * *

 **Good thing this site is back! The server was down in the morning. I don't know the exact cause, but I heard it was a power outage.**

 **Anyway, with the site restored (for now), I have worked on the first official chapter for this story! Now, to be honest, I have not play the game...YET. I placed an order for it, and I will be getting it in three weeks, but I am guaranteed that it will be coming to me! So, don't get upset if I made a mistake or something.**

 **So, what do you think of the main protagonist, "Evak"? Do you like him or hate him? If so, what do you like about (or hate) him?**

 **By the way, the Prologue, the last chapter; I want to give credits to Literature and Love for editing and finding any mistakes. Well, that is it for now. I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 2 Gifts from Father

**Disclaimer:**

 **All characters, original dialogue, and setting are belong to Nintendo. I DO NOT OWN THE FRANCHISE, except for all the OCs I created for this story.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Gifts from Father**

The Nohr's royal siblings was with their servants in the chamber before they depart to the capital.

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress," said a maid, with blue hair in one curly ponytail. "You both must be happy, Lord Corrin and Lord Evak."

"Of course, we are, Lilith!" Evak exclaimed excitedly.

"I am happy to hear that, Lord Evak. Gunter has asked me to go with you two to the capital, so I can look after your and Lord Corrin's houses." Lilith said.

"Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along, too." Corrin said in an assured tone.

"Me too." Evak agreed.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Xander asked.

"Yes, milord! Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip," she replied with a grin. "They are all very fond of the two lords, Corrin and Evak. Probably from all their times in the stables…"

It was true. Evak remembered that when Corrin and him were younger, they used to play with the horses when they were foals.

"Our Corrin and Evak do love animals. Such kindhearted souls…" Camilla commented, making Corrin and Evak blushed a little. "Why, I remember they even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!"

"Ah…" Lilith looked something wrong.

"Lilith, is something wrong?" Corrin asked. Evak wanted to know, too.

"Oh…no, it's nothing," she replied with quiet, yet stressed look.

'I wonder what's wrong with Lilith.' Evak thought mindfully.

"Isn't it obvious, Corrin?" Elise spoke up. "Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you, and Evak!"

"Oh, that is it?" Evak questioned aloud. "Well, don't worry, Lilith! We will be just fine."

"We will, but Evak and Elise, Lilith is coming with us." Corrin stated.

"Oh. Right! Well then. I bet she's sad because she won't have either of you all to herself anymore," Elise said with a laugh.

Evak looked at Elise unimpressed as he sighed.

"You've always been especially fond of our brothers, especially Corrin, haven't you, Lilith?" she asked to her.

'Hey! What about me!?' Evak thought as he beamed his eyes at his joking young sister.

"I, errr…" Lilith said nervously as she blushed a bit.

"As enjoyable as it is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep our Father waiting." Xander reminded them.

"Yes, let's go!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Yes, we should." Evak said calmly. Although, he didn't sound too excited or happy to hear that word; Father.

"Flora, you and Jakob will remain here to watch over the fortress. Felicia, and I will accompany our two lords." An elderly man commanded the said people.

This elderly man wore a complete black armor, compared to Xander's armor, which had some gold color to it. He had one long scar across diagonally over his face, and his hair was gray. This man is Gunter, veteran soldier and expert marksmanship in spear.

"We may be gone for some time. Take good care of the place," he added.

"Of course! You may rely on us," a maid obeyed whose hair is cyan color.

"I wish you both safe travels, Lord Corrin and Lord Evak." Jakob said with a smile. He had a silver gray hair with some strand tied in a short ponytail at the back of his head. He also wore a brass brooch over his neck, with white dress shirt with black coat over it, and black sharp gloves that gave an armor-like appearance.

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon…just not here!" Corrin said gladly.

"Same here." Evak nodded. "We will see you two again."

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

The Capital of Windmire; the capital city of the Nohr Kingdom. Although, impressive walls of fortification, this place isn't consider to be _friendly-looking_ place in the kingdom. Even the residents who live here would agree to that. Nonetheless, it was their home.

The castle, where the ruling royal family resides, is built deep in underground where a huge hole gaped openly in the ground where you can see it, with a bird-eye view. It is built deep inside the Earth, using the planet's heat for the needs of living, like cooking and bathing for the people resides in the castle.

The royal siblings, including Corrin and Evak walked down the entrance lane to the castle. Their elder and younger siblings walked ahead of them. Elise especially ran ahead of them as she stopped and waited for the two to walk closer until she ran ahead again and repeated the process.

They eventually arrived to the chamber where they meet their father, King Garon.

"I see you made it here safely, my sons. Corrin and Evak," King Garon said.

Evak looked serious at him while Corrin looked calm, but also gave him a kind smile. "Yes, Father. Long have we wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like dreaming." Corrin said. "Right, brother?"

"Yes, home sweet home they say," Evak said, although in a bit of moody tone.

"It is only thanks to both of yours diligence that both of you are here," their father said. "I am told you both are now a warrior almost on par with Xander…according to Lady Tzila."

Out of the corner, a woman appeared. She wore mainly black dress with golden lining, but over her upper half of the body was all armored up. Like everyone else, her armor was black, but it looked lighter unlike King Garon's armor or Xander's armor. Her complexion was white, a type that don't hang out in the sun too often. Her eyes were gray, and her gray silver hair was tied with long ponytail hanging from the back of her hair with black band tying it. Her small earrings were silver color in the shape of a crescent moon. She held a long specter with her right hand, silver in color with shiny blue orb for the top and golden spike at the end. She looked lanky, but she had some pluck to her chest, although not as big as Camilla's.

"That's right, your highness," she said as she bowed a little.

King Garon nodded in agreement. "Very well," he said before he turned his attention back to the two boys. "You both finally possess the strength to be the instruments of Nohr's power in the world.

"But, Father, will they be all right outside of the fortress?" Elise asked, looking worry.

"I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for Corrin and Evak to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?" Camilla said.

Evak smirked. "Heh! Then, what don't you think the reason why we have been training for our entire live, Camilla? I think we'll be fine!"

"Evak is right. We appreciate your concern, but we earned our way here and we're ready to fight." Corrin said, with an assured smile and determined eyes.

"Corrin and Evak," their father continued as they turned their attention back on him. "As you both know, our homeland, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

"Yes, Father. We heard as much." Corrin said. Evak stayed quiet as he listened.

"We of the royal family…" Here he goes again with the whole royal family stuff as that was what Evak thought. "…are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who defy us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you, Corrin…as well as you, Evak."

Evak beamed his eyes at King Garon. He found his way of saying there very suspicious. He really didn't like him even though he is his father, if it is like he really isn't his father.

"I am aware of your expectations, Father." Corrin said.

"So am I." Evak said.

"We have trained every day to become more like our siblings." Corrin added.

"Hmm…you both show promise, but you both will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." King Garon said.

Suddenly, a dark aura popped in front of Corrin, surprising him as it formed into a sword.

"Wow…" Corrin looked amazed.

"That is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, my son Corrin, then you can crush the Hoshidan army with ease," their father stated.

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father." Corrin thanked him as he accepted the sword. He swung with it for a bit, getting used to it.

"As for you, Evak…" He gestured to Lady Tzila. She walked over to Evak with something in her arm. It was covered in blankets, but she uncovered it, revealing to him two swords, each in proper sheath. One sword was very thick, almost thick as Xander's sword, and the other one was very skinny, looking like a samurai's sword.

"Uuuuhhh." Elise said.

"These are your gift, milord Evak. Use them well." Lady Tzila said. Evak looked at them for a moment, and then accepted them, taking it from her. He put one tied to his waist while unsheathing the thick one.

The thick sword revealed with silver blade. It looked very powerful, with an orange sun design placed in between the blade and the hilt. The hilt was decorated with golden lining that curled around it as the body of the hilt itself was orange.

He sheathed the sword, and took out the other one. This one had a silver blade, but thicker and looked kind of curvy. The hilt was blue color, skinnier than the other sword's hilt in a shaped of crescent moon. It reminded him what the hilt of a rapier would look like.

"That sword…Its design looks very ominously similar to what the Hoshidan uses." Xander thought.

Evak put it back into its sheath. "Thank you, Father. I…am generous." He thanked him.

"Hmm…Generous indeed." Xander thought aloud.

"Now, let's see you both put your swords to their proper use…Bring out the prisoners!" King Garon commanded.

"Yes, sire!" His soldier obeyed as he released the prisoners out.

Suddenly, some prisoners entered the chamber room. One was a female girl in an animal-skinned clothes and another one who looked like ninja. There were also some Hosidan soldiers as well.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see both of yours power with my own eyes." King Garon explained. "Use the gifts I gave you both to strike them down."

"Hmph! Well, brother, it looks like the time has come to prove to our father the results of our long years of training." Evak said as he gave him a confident smirk.

"It looks like so." Corrin nodded, although he looked kind of uneasy about this, but he let it be.

Corrin and Evak got their sword out ready as their first fight and their test begin.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

Meanwhile, at the Hoshidan capital, inside the great, mighty Castle Shirasagi, a man walked down the hallway.

He had messy blond hair as his eyes were gray color. His complexion was little bit tan, indicating that he is kind of guy who likes to be outside often. He wore red armored shoulder pad on each side, with a face that looked like a dragon, thanks to its horns and blue eyes. The clothes he wears were red and white, with a red chest plate for the armor. He also held a scepter, long in gold color, with a shiny orange orb for the top that was held with something that looked like a claw hanging on to it.

He approached to the front of a big door. The door opened steadily and until it was completely opened, he entered the wide, big chamber. It looked very beautiful in many colors it presented. He walked down the chamber at the end, where there was a woman in white and blue dress, and most notably a crown.

"Your highness, Queen Mikoto," he said as he bowed down to her.

"Yes, Lord Hikari, is there something what you want to say?" She asked kindly.

"I brought in the news that our spies in the land of Nohr discovered him, your….lost child," he admitted.

Queen Mikoto gasped as a bit of tear fell down from her eyes. She gave herself a moment until she looked at the man again.

"Thank you, Lord Hikari," she said.

"However, according to our ninja spies, he is occupied with the Nohr royalty, but rest to assure, he is alive. What should we do next, milady?" He asked.

"For now….just please let them know to continue on their eye on him," she said calmly.

"As you wish, milady," he obeyed as he bowed down to her one more time before he left.

Once she was alone in her throne room, she cried in joy alone at the balcony, where she could see her kingdom, Hoshido and the people down below, doing their business during this peaceful yet fragile time.

"My son….Corrin…I am so glad you are alive," she whispered to herself.

 **Hey, hey, hey! Guess who is getting his copy of Fire Emblem Fates (Birthright)? Anyway, I can't wait to play this game, and I am back with another chapter.**

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter? The two new OCs, Lady Tzila and Lord Hikari will be important characters for the plot of the story. Tzila in Hebrew means shadow while Hikari in Japanese means light. The two swords Evak have a name, but I will reveal that in later chapters.**

 **As you are probably thinking, which path would this story goes; Conquest, Birthright, or Revelations? Well, do not worry about that. I'll have a poll up in my profile that will allows you to put in your vote to decide where this story will go. You can only pick one, so choose wisely or just choose whatever you wants, but only one. I'll have the poll up in my profile after this chapter. As for romance or shipping, whichever you wants to call it, I have not decided that. You may give me suggestions in either PM or putting it in review. Either way is fine for me.**

 **Thank you for people who have placed in the review for this story. It helps a lot, so please continue giving any feedback. I will see you all in the NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 3 Want for Peace

**Disclaimer:**

 **Fire Emblem Fates belong to Nintendo. All the characters and original in-game dialogue belong to the rightful copyright holders. I DO NOT OWN THEIR FRANCHISE. I only own the characters I made for this story.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **Want for Peace**

"I am Rinkah, the daughter of the mighty Fire Tribe's chieftain!" One of the prisoners yelled. This prisoner was a young woman with white and red hair, dark-toned skin, very less clothing except for the chest area and bottom-half, which the clothes were definitely made of animal skins, and club for a weapon. "Speak! What is your name, one with the white hair?"

"Me?" Corrin stammered a bit. "My name is Corrin."

"Wait…You're Prince Corrin?!" A man gasped. This guy's hair was green, and he dressed like a ninja.

"Huh? You know my brother, or something?" Evak asked, with suspicious glare at the ninja man.

He shrugged as he looked away. "Hmph…I am Kaze, the ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

"Lord Corrin and Lord Evak, I shall join you in this fight. My lance arm is a bit rusty, but it is still serviceable," Gunter said.

"And, I'll join in, too!" Felicia declared. "Although, I'm much as a bodyguard as a domestic, after all."

"Hmph….Alright then," Evak said as he agreed to them. "Let's strike them head on! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Wait, Evak, we should make a stra…." It was too late. Evak made the first attack, fighting the prisoners.

"Hah! Yah! Ha!" He yelled as he slashed the prisoners explicitly with his two new swords.

"Wow! Evak has really improved!" Elise gasped.

"He sure did," Camilla nodded.

"And yet, he still needs to work on strategizing. Why does he still ram into the fight?" Leo sighed.

"Even so, he's surprisingly doing well with his two new swords our father gave him." Xander pointed out.

King Garon smirked while his soldiers and Lady Tzila quietly watched the fight.

"Evak! What are you doing?!" Corrin yelled.

"Huh?" He turned over to his brother while fighting at the same time. "What do you mean?! We're supposed to fight these prisoners obviously!"

"Yes, but I was going to plan out our strategy first before we strike!" Corrin stated.

"Really? I thought our strategy is to fight, fight, and….fight," Evak said.

"That's not what I mean! We have to think before we fight, brother!" Corrin argued.

"OK, you do the thinking while I do the fighting!" Evak nodded as he rejoined into the fight.

"Evak!" Corrin yelled frustratingly.

"Master Corrin, let's just leave…um, Master Evak to his own business while we think about our next move," Gunter suggested.

"I suppose so," he said. "So, what do we do, Gunter?"

"Listen closely, milord. As you are the prince of Nohr, your family has the blood of the dragon running through their vein. You have the power to use the Dragon's Vein. Activate your inner power, and use it to change the terrain of your surroundings," Gunter explained.

"Use it to change the terrain of my surroundings, huh?" Corrin thought aloud. He stepped forward and focused on the statue in the center of the room. Suddenly, a flash of light shone around his body as a ball of light pulsed out of his body, flying over to the statue and it got destroyed. The statue became a fort.

"Woah! There was a Dragon Vein here?!" Corrin asked.

"Woah!" Evak awed.

"Was that the power of the Dragon Vein?!" Rinkah asked.

"Incredible…" Kaze thought aloud.

"Indeed, milord." Gunter nodded. "Only the member of the royal family has the power to use it. Remember to look out any spots to use your power. It will be your advantage and possible turnabout in any battles."

"I'll keep that in mind," Corrin said.

"Now, let's use the changed terrain. The new fort can be a good defense for us," Gunter said as he, Corrin, and the maid quickly went into the fort.

"Lord Evak! Over here!" Felicia yelled at him.

"Oh!" Evak joined in with them. The remaining prisoners surrounded the fort.

"You can't hide from us forever!" Rinkah yelled. "Come out and fight likes a real man!"

"Oh! I'll show you a real man!" Evak yelled back.

"Wait, Evak!" Corrin stopped him just in time. "Don't let her words provoke you!"

"Are you suggesting that we're going to hide in this small fort until they tire out?! They're already surrounded us!" Evak pointed out.

"Don't worry, Master Evak! I, your maid Felicia, have a dagger that allows me to fight even behind the wall," Felicia said before she demonstrated what she meant.

She threw few of her dangers at some prisoners, hitting them with icy effects.

"Gah!" The prisoners fell to death.

"Watch out!" Kaze exclaimed as he disappeared and reappeared to dodge out of the way. Rinkah jumped from side to side to get away.

"They're very persistent!" Felicia stated.

"Then, what are gonna do?!" Evak asked.

"I have a plan," Corrin said. They listened to him and nodded. "On my mark….Go!"

Corrin and Felicia went to the right, making the prisoners noticed.

"I got them now!" Rinkah stated as she goes after them.

"Wait, Rinkah!" Kaze yelled, trying to warn her, but he was cutoff by Gunter and Evak.

"You're not going anyway, friend!" Evak smirked as the ninja man gritted to show his frustration.

Corrin and Felicia fought Rinkah, overpowering her. Kaze also fought, too, but he couldn't match against Gunter's lance arm skills and Evak's swords. Both were defeated very quickly.

They rounded them as they were on their knee, feeling defeated and humiliated.

"Nohrian scum…" Rinkah moaned.

"I regret nothing," Kaze mumbled. "So, this is how it ends…"

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they?" Corrin said.

"Tough? Hah!" Evak laughed. "I think it was more like a piece of cake!"

"I…guess so," Corrin said. "I just hope not all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

"Don't just stand there, you two idiots. Finish them!" King Garon ordered.

Corrin and Evak looked at their father with unease and disgusted expression respectfully.

"But, Father…they're beaten. You want us to execute helpless prisoners?" Corrin asked.

"What?!" King Garon looked surprised, but not in a good way. "You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!"

"No! It's wrong!" Corrin resisted.

"I won't argue this point any further." King Garon performed some kind of magic, summoning fires out of nowhere and landing them on the prisoners.

Corrin, Evak, Rinkah, and Kaze dodged or blocked the attack. "Gods!" Corrin gasped.

Another fire shot this time at Kaze, but Corrin blocked it just in time before it even laid a hit on him.

"Hm?" Kaze looked confuse while Corrin was protecting him.

"Corrin? What are you doing?!" Elise asked.

"Corrin?!" Evak exclaimed.

"Umbelievable…" Xander couldn't believe his eyes.

"You would defy me, Corrin?!" King Garon questioned angrily.

"Father, please forgive him! He doesn't yet understand our situation." Xander reasoned with their father.

"Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too." He ordered.

"Ngh." Xander gritted.

"Do it! Kill them all!" His father ordered him. Xander obeyed without arguing as he took out his sword.

"Xander, no!" Elise cried.

He walked over to Corrin, and faced him in his battle position. "Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I'll be forced to kill you, too." He warned him.

"No, brother! I won't let you do this!" Corrin argued. They exchanged their attack at each other, but Xander was too strong for Corrin.

"Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies," Xander reasoned.

"I know that, Xander, but…this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?" He asked.

Evak was gripping his hand hard, not liking what he's seeing. He decided to butt in.

"Stop, Xander!" He yelled, cutting in between his eldest brother and Corrin.

"Evak…" Xander sighed.

"Please, Xander. Let me speak with Corrin for a moment." He demanded. He turned around to talk with Corrin. "Corrin, what are you think you're doing?! Like our brother said, these prisoners are our enemies. We have to kill them, whether we like it or not."

"Evak, how could you say that? Look at them! They are out of energy to continue to fight! We can't just kill them in their current state." Corrin argued.

"Even so, order is an order!" He brought his face close to him. "Listen, I don't like how our Father ordering us like he is, but if we don't kill these prisoners, he'll KILL us with the prisoners!"

"Evak…" Corrin sighed, looking very indecisive.

"Please, Corrin, don't fight him and listen to Evak….My dear sweet Corrin," Camilla said.

"No no no! Leo, what should we do?" Elise asked, looking very sad and confused.

Leo sighed very hardly. "Why does this fall to me?" He performed some kind of magic, showing strange glowing seals around him. Suddenly, tree appeared out of nowhere where Rinkah and Kaze sat, knocking them out.

Leo then walked up to his father. "Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted brother."

"Hmph." He huffed.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment for him," Leo said.

"Enough! I'll consider the matter later, he said as he left the chamber, with Lady Tzila following behind him.

"Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!" Corrin yelled madly.

"Agreed. Now hush," he replied. Corrin and even Evak looked confuse at their younger brother.

"Leo, did you—"

"Enough, both of you." Xander interrupted. "The battle is over."

Corrin calmed himself down. Evak sighed with a breath of relief.

"Mark my words, Corrin. One day, that act of kindness of yours may be the death of you." He warned him.

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind, I'll die without regrets," he said.

"I just hope you won't do something like that again, especially in front of our Father." Evak pointed out.

"Well said." Xander nodded. "Guards! I would like to examine the prisoners' belongings! Bring their remains to my quarters."

"Yes, milord!" The guards obeyed. They carried Rinkah and Kaze, who were still unconscious to Xander's private quarters as everyone else watched them be carried away.

"Leo, your spell…" Corrin stated.

"It was only enough to weaken them. I should have followed Father's orders, but Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you or Evak." He explained.

"Thank you, Leo!" Corrin smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Leo. And…I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar before. You're a good, younger brother to us." Evak apologized.

He sighed again. "You can repay me by not mentioning that again."

"That was great, Brother!" Elise cheered.

"It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight." Camilla stated. That made Corrin's backbone shivered for some reasons.

"Cheer up, Corrin!" Evak slapped on his back, which caused Corrin to cringed in response. "If anything happens, I'll back you up."

"Me too!" Elise agreed.

"Thank you, Evak and Elise," he said as he smiled to them and everyone, his siblings.

- _Fire Emblem Fates Destiny_ -

"Damn that boy!" King Garon was fussed over what happened moments ago. "I'll definitely make his punishment severe for his action."

"Your Highness." Lady Tzila spoke up. She was standing next to him as he was sitting on his throne chair. "I understand your feeling, but I thought of a way to test his loyalty to you."

"Hmmm…I'm listening," he said.

"There is rumored to be an abandoned castle at the northern Bottomless Canyon. It was originally occupied by the Hoshidans. Perhaps you could send him there to investigate and give you a report about it. If he completes that, then it shows that he is loyal to you, my lord." She explained.

King Garon thought to himself before he smirked. "Hm hm hm, thank you for reminding me of my plan, Lady Tzila. I am calmer now."

"As always, my king." She bowed. "You're a genius to your devious, well-thought plan."

"Ha ha ha! Of course I am!" He laughed.

"Although, I understand your son, Corrin's role in your plan, but what would you do with his brother, Evak?" She asked.

King Garon stopped laughing. "Well, I really don't care what he can do as long as he's loyal to me."

"Perhaps we can test his loyalty through a mission, and I have one suggestion," she said.

"Speak, Lady Tzila. What do you suggest?" He asked.

- _Fire Emblem Fates Destiny_ -

Several hours later, the time was night. The sky was dark. Corrin, Evak, and Xander were outside the castle, with the two prisoners, Kaze and Rinkah.

"Listen well. It's only my brother's kind heart that has brought your freedom." Xander explained. "Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king."

Kaze didn't say any words as he ran away from the scene very quickly.

"Tch. I'm not a hostage to be freed." Rinkah argued. "You said your name is Corrin, right?"

"Um, yes, that's right." Corrin answered.

"Well…when we meet next time, I'll make you pay for this humiliation!" She declared.

"Hey! If you want to stay alive and all, I suggest you to leave NOW." Evak stated madly, with his arms crossed for intimidating effect.

"Heh! You're not a boss of me!" She argued back.

"Enough, both of you." Corrin pointed out. "I was hoping the next time we meet, we could be friends."

"What? Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest," she said.

"I understand that now. Hoshido and Nohr are at war." Corrin understood. "But, I'm trying to plan ahead the day the war is over and we can live in peace."

Rinkah snorted to that. "I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the errors of your way."

She then ran off, disappearing as she goes.

"I don't like her very much." Evak commented.

"Let her be, Evak," his eldest brother said.

"I just hope peace will come sooner. I really don't like that we have war with another kingdom." Corrin thought aloud, looking quite sad.

"Corrin…I like to have that, too." Xander padded on his young brother's shoulder. "But, understand that we're in a war with them. If you want to achieve peace, show your resolve for it through the battles."

"Yes, Xander. I shall." Corrin nodded.

"Good. Then, let's go have some diner and then sleep. Everyone is waiting for us." Xander grinned as the three headed to the diner hall.

* * *

 **Guess who got the copy of Birthright...OK, it is me and I really enjoy playing the game! I am up to Chapter 8, but I am training my units, especially Sakura and Mozu. I want to make them stronger, and gets some of my unit members to Level 10 or around that Level. My avatar is the strongest of them all.  
**

 **As a reminder, I have a poll opened for you guys to decide which path for this story to go; Conquest, Birthright, or Revelations path. Please put in your vote by clicking my profile and you will see the question in my profile. Thank you.**

 **Well, guys, I hope to see you all again real soon and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 4 First Journey

**Disclaimer:**

 **Fire Emblem Fates belong to Nintendo. All character, original in-game dialogue, and setting are belong to them. I DO NOT OWN THE FRANCHISE, except for any original characters that I created for this story!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

 **First Journey**

Corrin, along with his brother, Evak and younger sister, Elise walked down the hallway until they stopped in front of a huge door. This was a door to their father's throne room. Whenever they come here, they felt tremendous pressure standing in front this huge, tall door. Whatever they do, they must go in with a clear mind, and a good reason. It was a day later, when Corrin refused to kill the prisoners (whom Xander secretly allowed to escape last night).

"All right, Corrin. Let's go in there together. I'll help as much as possible," Elise said, looking determined with a wink.

"We got your back, brother," Evak said.

"Thank you two." He thanked them.

"This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you, right?" She looked pretty confident, winking again.

"I don't know about that. I mean the forgiving," Evak commented, crossing his arms and tapping his foot few times.

"Evak, don't say that!" She puffed her cheek angrily, but it only made her look cuter. She breathed in and out few times; with each breath lasting longer than the previous. "All right. Deep breath... and here we go. Father! We have something we need to talk to you about!"

Suddenly, they heard his laugh, which scared them.

"Woah! That was….kind of random and creepy," Evak said.

"Um, Father?" Corrin asked loudly enough for him to hear him.

"It sounds like he's with someone…Maybe we should come back later," she suggested.

"Hmph! Who's there?" Their father noticed them as they heard him from the other side.

The three jumped when their father yelled behind the door. "Oh! Sorry to bother you, Father," Elise apologized.

"Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time," Corrin said.

"We're very sorry to disturb you, Father," Evak apologized, too.

"What do you three want?" he asked.

Elise smiled at her two brothers, looking relieved that their father was willing to listen to them. "Father, we're here to apologize about yesterday's event," she said. "Right, Corrin? Evak?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry for questioning you, Father," Corrin apologized sincerely.

There was few seconds of silence until their father said something more. "Hmmm…you three may enter," he said.

Elise smiled widely, postured herself, looking normal before they stepped into their father's throne room.

His throne room made anyone who goes there feel nervous and scared. The walls were covered with brown vines. There were no opened windows, so one couldn't see the outside world. The most important element was the heightened throne chair at the end of the room, where their father was currently sitting. On the ceiling, however, there was a statue hanging down, that looked to be a dragon of some kind.

Corrin looked around the room and saw nobody else. Weren't his father speaking with somebody? Evak noticed that too and he felt strange about it.

"Corrin…you disobeyed a direct order from me." His words made Corrin gulp with a shameful expression. "Ordinarily you would not still be alive."

"I understand…" He bowed his head down, looking very shameful for his actions.

"No! Father, I can explain—".

"Silence!" He interrupted Elise before she got to say anything.

"As you're my child, Corrin, I will grant you some leeway," he said. "I have something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, then I'll fully pardon your crime."

This brought some relief and joy to them, especially Corrin, but they still kept their serious expressions.

"Really? What sort of mission?" Corrin asked.

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required," he explained. "Do you understand? It won't be tolerated if you disappoint me twice…"

"Yes, Father. It shall be done." He agreed.

"Very well." Their father nodded and then he turned to Evak. "As for you…"

"Huh? Me? I mean….yes, Father?" Evak asked.

Corrin and Elise were curious as to what their father had in mind for their brother as they listened carefully and quietly.

"I also have a mission for you to complete for me," he said.

Evak narrowed his eyes, but listened. "What would that be?"

"I want you to investigate a ruin near the Southern Bottomless Canyon. You'll be accompanying Lady Tzila and Groodo. This mission also doesn't require any battles. You understand?" he explained.

"…Yes, Father. I understand," he said.

"Good, good." He nodded.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Desitny-_

Still in their father's throne room, Corrin and Evak discussed their first mission with the rest of their siblings.

"Darlings, are you sure you two will be alright out there? I don't like this…" Camilla said, looking very worried.

"Of course! Please don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort," Corrin said.

"And mine is just some old and boring ruins," Evak said. "Although, I wish I could be with you, Corrin. Your mission sounds more interesting than mine!"

"You two are acting rather casual about all this," Leo noted. "It's isn't like Father to be so forgiving…"

"Huh? What do you mean, Leo?" Corrin asked.

"True, I agree with him on that, Corrin. I…don't trust him with all of this," Evak said as he rubbed his chin, thinking something was off about their father.

"That's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh," Elise puffed. "And don't even try to scare Corrin and Evak before their first mission!"

She suddenly smacked him right behind his head. He cringed as his hands flew to the back of his head.

"Hey! That was not necessary!" he exclaimed.

"I suppose I'll just have to come along. That way I know Corrin and Evak will be safe," Camilla declared.

"Um, Camilla, how would are you supposed to come with us if we're both going on separate missions? You can't be at two places at once," Evak pointed out.

"Oh dear, you're right! Then, how will I know if both of you sweet darlings are alright?" she asked, looking very indecisive. Corrin and Evak sweatdropped.

"I'm afraid that's not possible as I agree with Lord Evak," a voice said.

They turned and noticed a creepy man with a yellow horned-mask that covered his left eye. He also wore black armor with yellow shoulder pads and chest plate. His collar was enveloped by bunch of red feathers stacked on one another. His hair was black and long, and he also had this strange yellow crown hanging behind his head, making him look like a saint. He appeared out of the blue from the right side of the throne.

"Why ever not, Iago?" Camilla asked.

"Lady Camilla, King Garon intends both expeditions to some test of sorts," Iago reasoned. "As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission."

"Do you mean we have been entrusted to coordinate their missions?"

Everyone looked to the left side of the throne chair, where they noticed Lady Tzila, along with a bald man wearing armor.

"Lady Tzila," Iago growled slightly. .

"As Advisor Iago was about to say, Lady Camilla, the mission given to your younger brothers, Lords Corrin and Evak, is a test to see what they're worth. After all, they're part of the royal lineage," she explained. "Therefore, your assistance would jeopardize the results."

"Understood," Corrin nodded. "Camilla, I need to do my mission all by myself. Surely you understand."

"Meh, I can do my mission with no sweat at all." Evak shrugged.

"You won't be alone, Lord Corrin," Lady Tzila said as she introduced the man next to her. "This man here is Hans."

"…Milord," he said.

"He's a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you. King Garon assigned Hans here to accompany you, so you won't be defenseless if any trouble occurz during your first journey," she explained.

"Thank you, Lady Tzila, and also when you have the chance, say my thanks to Father as well," Corrin said.

"As you wish, milord." She bowed.

"Hmm…" Xander walked over to Corrin to say something in his ears. "I'd be wary of that man if I were you, Corrin…"

"Why do you say that?" he questioned.

"He's a criminal; a murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago," he explained in a whisper. "Father seems to think he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure. That said, he is a formidable soldier."

"I see," he replied, looking a little bit concerned now.

"Lord Evak, as King Garon said, I shall be coming with you on your first mission. When you're prepared, come downstairs," Lady Tzila said. She bowed leaving the throne room. Hans and Iago followed suit shortly after, leaving only the siblings in the room.

"To be honest….I really don't like her," Elise said.

"Who? Lady Tzila?" Corrin asked.

"She's not bad," Evak said.

"I know, but she is just….too close to Father!" Elise argued.

"Father does take a bit of interest in her. He even agrees with her on most occasions," Camilla said.

"Well, she is one of Father's top advisors, possibly better than Iago," Leo pointed out.

"She's good in organizational skills and management because of Father's orders," Xander said.

"Yeah, but…!"

Xander chuckled. "Don't be concerned about her, Elise. She's only doing her job for our father, and the kingdom. I trust her."

"What's wrong, Elise? Are you jealous of her or something?" Evak teased as he nudged her arm.

Elise countered back with slaps. "I am not!"

"OK! OK! Take it easy," Evak said as he laughed giddily.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

Evak met up with Lady Tzila downstairs, just like she said. She was accompanied by another person.

He was big, and wore heavy, black armor. He wore what appeared to look like a crown, but it was really a helmet, dirty with some scratches, indicating that this man had a lot of experience in the battlefield. He had a bushy dark red beard, with some gray color along the end. His eye color was gray, and he held a big axe over his back.

"You remember Groodo, do you, milord?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course! How could I forget one of the strongest men in all of Nohr, and also one of my personal trainers?" Evak smirked as he looked at Groodo. "Long time no see, old man."

"Lord Evak, it's a pleasure to see you again. You look very well," he replied as he slightly bowed down.

"So, let's get this first mission started already!" Evak exclaimed as the two followed their fearless, over-excited leader.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

Several hours later, they arrived at the south of Bottomless Canyon. Evak looked down from the cliff as he blew a long whistle.

"Wow! I can see why people call this place the Bottomless Canyon," he thought out loud.

"Yes, milord. This is a forbidden place, even for casual travelers. Whoever falls into the canyon is never to be seen again," Groodo explained.

"I'd hate to be them for falling then," he said.

"Do not worry, milord. As long as we stay together, the sooner we'll complete the mission, the faster we can leave this….wrenched place," Lady Tzila stated. "Anyway, I believe the ruins should be somewhere around here."

They looked around as the mist cleared up bit by bit. Evak noticed something on the other side of the bridge.

"Hey, look!" He pointed. "Is that ruin over there?"

It was still misty, but it was clear enough to see a fallen pillar and crumbled stone walls.

"Yes, milord. That is it," she said.

"See? Isn't this mission a piece of cake? Wait till everyone hears about this!" Evak exclaimed as he turned around and walked home, but was stopped by Groodo when he pulled his collar from his back.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!" he shouted.

"We're not done yet, milord," Groodo said.

"Groodo is right, milord. The objective of this mission is to investigate the ruins. We have to investigate it in order to complete the mission before we even go back home," she reminded him.

Evak moaned. "Fine. Let's just take a look, and then go home," Evak said.

They walked over the bridge that connected to one land pillar. They had to cross over two bridges to get where they needed to. As they were walking, Groodo's eye looked to his right, noticing something.

"Everyone. Stop!" he yelled out loud.

"What?!" Evak gasped.

Suddenly, something hit the ground in front of the leader. He jumped in response, being surprised by it.

"What the?! An arrow?!" he asked.

"It appears that this area is not unguarded, as I thought," Lady Tzila noted.

"Halt, Nohrian!" The trio looked over to the side opposite to where they were heading. There were some Hoshidan soldiers guarding, and blocking the path. As more mist cleared away, they could now see a fortress, not too big, but well-guarded and looking formidably strong.

"If you cross this bridge any further, you'll be breaking the border treaty between the kingdoms. Please turn around or else!" one of the soldiers yelled at them.

"Just great!" Evak complained. "I thought Father said that battle isn't required for this mission!"

"It appears that this side of the canyon was still guarded by the Hoshido border guard. It is best to turn around, go back home and report this," Groodo suggested.

"What?! No way, Groodo! We came this far, and I'm not gonna go back home empty-handed!" Evak moaned. While Groodo reasoned with Evak to get him to change his mind, Lady Tzila thought of another plan. She slightly moved her scepter, summoning lightning upon the soldiers.

"Gaaaahh!" Three of the soldiers were zapped.

"What the?!" Evak was surprised.

"Soldiers?! Are you alright?" the captain asked.

"Captain, we're…so sorry." One of them shut his eyes for the last time.

The captain clenched his hand into a fist. "The rest of you….attack the intruders!"

"Yes sir!" They obeyed.

"Hmph! It looks like we'll get to investigate that ruin…" Evak got his two swords out, looking determined and excited. "It's time to show my strength to these Hoshidan scums."

Groodo followed up with his axe out. The trio jumped into the fight.

Several soldiers ran over the bridge, heading to the trio. Evak jumped in first, slicing some as they came at him. Groodo stayed right behind him as he played as the defense while Lady Tzila supported them with her magic, protecting them from arrows.

Evak pushed forward as the soldiers kept coming at him, but they were not affecting him at all.

"Damn it! How can are Nohrians be beating us?! They are just three, and I have twenty or more soldiers, and they are taking them down faster than I can blink!" the captain exclaimed worryingly.

"Captain!" He turned around to see a pretty kunoichi ninja appeared out of nowhere. She wore a yellow scarf, and a dark pink outfit fitting for female ninja. She also wore black gloves that covered not just her hand, but almost up to her elbow, with a blade attached to it.

"Oh! Master Kagero! What a surprise!" he exclaimed.

"I can see that your fortress has been taken by unexpected guests," she said.

"Yes! Those Nohrians! They unexpectedly attacked some of my soldiers, and thanks to them, we are a in mess!" he explained.

"Do not worry, Captain. I brought some reinforcement, and I'll take care of the Nohrians…permanently," she said before she disappeared in a flash.

As Evak fought the Hoshidan soldiers, one by one, Kagero appeared in front of him, blocking his path to the other side.

"Hey! Back away you whoever you are!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but this is where your path ends, Nohrian," Kagero said calmly, yet seriously. "As I, Kagero, the kunoichi of the Hoshido shall not let you pass!"

Evak jumped in with his sword, but Kagero dodged for every swing he made. "Hold still!" he yelled.

"No," she replied calmly, yet coldly.

'Damn it! I have no time to deal with this, and this lady is getting into my nerves!' Evak thought.

Kagero threw a smoke bomb, and it exploded, causing smoke to cover the whole area.

"Ah! I can't see!" Evak yelled.

"Lord Evak!" Groodo yelled.

Lady Tzila waved her scepter, making the orb glow in a bright light as it dissipated the smoke. That surprised Kagero.

"What?! Impossible!" She gasped.

"Ah ha! Now I see you!" Evak shouted as he jumped in for an attack. Kagero back-flipped to dodge the attack.

"Tch! These Nohrians are more persistent than I first thought!" she stated before she turned to the captain. "Captain, this is too much for me or any of us to handle! The best option to deal with this situation is to retreat!"

The captain clenched his fist, but then breathed out as he sighed. "I'm afraid you're right. I'll order my soldiers to retreat, and report this unprecedented attack to the Queen."

"Very well. I'll go and check the other fortress in the Northern side of the canyon. I have a bad feeling about this," she said before she disappeared again.

"Soldiers! Retreat!" the captain ordered. All the remaining soldiers retreated, abandoning their position from fighting.

"Yeah! Take that you, Hoshidan scum!" Evak cheered. "I guess they couldn't handle my awesome swordsmanship!"

"Well done, milord," Lady Tzila said. "With the Hoshidan retreated, we can now investigate that ruin safely."

"Indeed," Groodo nodded.

The trio walked over to the bridge to the other side, and then began investigating the ruin. Lady Tzila looked carefully at the site, whatever there is while Groodo stayed alert. Evak on the other hand didn't know what he was looking at.

"Man, this is very boring now. I wish we could fight more of those Hoshidan scums," he thought aloud.

"It's best not to, milord. We are here to complete the main objective of the mission," she reminded him.

"I know," he replied.

After an hour, they completed the investigation. "So, are we done here?" Evak asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, milord. I believe it is time to go back home," she said.

"Sweet! I can't wait to go back, so I can tell everyone tales of how awesome I was fighting against the Hoshidan army!" He pumped his fist to showcase his proudness over himself.

"It was not technically an army, milord," Groodo said.

"Oh shut up, Groodo! You know what I mean!" he argued.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Desitny-_

The trio returned to the castle safely. Evak reunited with his siblings, but noticed Corrin had not returned yet. Nonetheless, he was genuinely happy for an obvious reason.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe what happened on my mission at the Bottomless Canyon!" he exclaimed excitedly.

He looked at their faces one by one, noticing sadness over them.

"Hey, what's wrong, guys? Cat got your tongue?" he asked jokingly.

"Evak…" Elise said. "Corrin…"

"Huh? What happened to Corrin?" he asked, looking a bit worry now.

"Oh, my darling. Our brother, Corrin, he…." Camilla was going to say it, but interrupted when Elise hugged him and began crying over his outfit.

"Woah! Elise, why are you crying?! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Evak, our brother, Corrin…disappeared." Xander spilled the bean. "He…fell into the Bottomless Canyon."

There was a second of silence and blank darkness came through his mind as he tried to process that information. "What? No. It can't be. You are lying!"

"I wish I was, but it is the truth," Xander said.

"No...No...Nnnooooooooooooooooooooo!" Evak yelled horrifically.

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Sorry that this chapter took some time. I was working on my other fan-fic; it is Yu-Gi-Oh one and I completed it, so YAY!**

 **I love this game very much. I owned Birthright, but I brought and dowloaded the Conquest path, so that after I beaten Birthright, I will start over and play the Conquest path. I got two female characters to be at A-Rank with my Avatar; Hinoka and Felicia. I am gonna work with Azura next, and then Sakura, and few other female characters. I still have not decided who I want to marry yet.**

 **As a reminder, I have a poll for you guys. It is about which path you want to see for this story to follow; Birthright, Conquest, or Revelation. So far, the vote is very tight. Two of the four choices are at tie as of now, which I honestly did not expect to happen. It is still opened, so just click in my profile and see the top part of my profile. It is open for another month, and I hope that I'll get to the chapter where the main protagonists will make their choice. Please put in your vote before the poll closes.**

 **Also, I was thinking I will create another poll to decide who you want Evak to marry with, but I am not sure if that is a good idea or not. What do you guys think? If you do have any suggestions for partner, please say so in your review. I love reading the reviews.**

 **Next time in Fire Emblem Fates Destiny, we'll see how Evak will be doing after Corrin fell into the Bottomless Canyon. There will be more interaction between him and the other siblings. See you guys then!**


	6. Chapter 5 Emotions under the Moon

**Disclaimer:**

 **Fire Emblem Fates belong to Nintendo. All the original characters, in-game dialogue, and the setting belongs to them. I DO NOT OWN THE FRANCHISE, except for any original characters I made for this story.**

 **NOTES FROM AUTHOR (4/1/16): For anyone who does not have an official account, or just as login as "Guest" or something like that, I want to let you know that about the poll choices.I feel bad that I did not mention what the choices are specifically, so I am going to say it now:**

 **1\. Corrin chooses neither side (Evak stays with Nohr)**

 **2\. Corrin chooses neither side (Evak decides to ally with Hoshido)**

 **3\. Corrin defends Hoshido (Evak chooses with Nohr)**

 **4\. Corrin stays with Nohr (Evak allies with Hoshido)**

 **I've been getting good suggestions from you guys about the path you want to see for this story to follow. You guys make some good suggestions, and good points, which is the reason why I like getting reviews because I can see that you guys really care about this story, and the reviews help me to continue to write this and be motivated about it. I hope that for whatever odd reason that you couldn't see the choices when you go to my Profile and see the poll, but you couldn't, I helped any of you guys by saying the choices now. With that said, enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **Emotions under the Moon**

Evak walked hesitantly with not-so happy facial expression in the world. He stomped through the hallway as maids and soldiers stopped and saw his rage, so they stepped away to the sides in order for him to pass and not talking to him.

He came to a halt, standing in front of the huge door, the door to the throne room. He pushed the door wide opened as his eyes burned with flames of anger.

"FAAAATHHEERRR!" he yelled loudly as his voice echoed through the throne room.

King Garon was sitting on his throne room while he conversed with his advisors, Lady Tzila and Iago. He stomped forward to him.

"Father! Why!? Why wouldn't we look for Corrin!?" he exclaimed.

"You! Who do you think you're talking to with a mouth like that!?" King Garon outburst.

"Answer me!" he exclaimed, with his tone higher than his father's.

The king calmly relaxed and spoke with calm, yet serious expression "Evak, my son, you have heard the terrible, unfortunate news from whoever told you the news. He fell into the Bottomless Canyon. Hans reported all about, including Gunther who also fell into the canyon, and the maid disappeared. No one in the world can survive a fall into that wrenched canyon. There is no way even your own brother can survive. It shows to prove that he was….weak."

"Weak!?" he lashed out forward, like he's going to punch him, but two soldiers came and stopped him as they held him back.

"Yes, my son, he was weak. A fool. And a failure. On the other hand, you are strong. Not a fool. And successful. A true heir with the right qualities to me….as long as you keeps that temper of yours in check." He strongly argued.

"I don't care about that! Don't you even care about your son!? True, nobody can survive if they fell into the Bottomless Canyon, but I don't believe he can die even if he fell into that canyon! We should go and search for him! He could still be alive!" he demanded.

"No!" he shouted, making Evak cringed. "Insolent son! Do you even know why that canyon is known as 'Bottomless Canyon'? There is no bottom at all! Your brother has fallen into an eternal darkness where he will never rise out of from! He is dead! Accept reality, Evak. There is no way he could survive, no matter how strong you think he is."

Evak gritted his teeth angrily. He stormed away from him, leaving out of the throne room completely as he was very upset and frustrated.

King Garon sighed as he rubbed his tempos. Iago sweated, but wiped the sweats with handkerchief as Lady Tzila smirked slightly to herself.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

To stress his anger out, Evak trained alone at the training grounds. He swung his two swords strongly, yet harshly. He cut each dummy's head off as quickly and strongly he can.

"Yah! Hah! Yaaahhh!" he exclaimed as he cut each dummy's head.

As time goes by, he slowly swung his sword sloppily until he couldn't swing his sword no more.

"Ha…ha…" he panted.

"Evak." He looked over his shoulder, noticing Elise with worried expression. She also still looked sad.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly, yet annoyed. Although, he sounded like he really didn't want to see anyone.

"I…I see you are training. Really hard." She thought aloud as she looked over all the destroyed dummies.

"Yeah. I just finished." He answered as he breathed in and out.

"I….I heard from Father that you gotten into an argument with him," she said. He shot a look at her, which she cringed a bit. He sighed out loudly.

"I don't want to talk about it." He shrugged.

There was a moment of silence between them until she spoke again. "Listen, Evak. I understand your feelings, but…as much as I want to believe that big brother, Corrin is still alive, there is no way he could've survived the fall."

"I don't care! There is no way to prove that!" he outburst.

"Evak! He fell into the Bottomless Canyon! There is no way anyone, not even him to survive the fall!" she exclaimed as she puffed her cheek.

"Well, I don't want to believe that! He is still alive, somewhere! And I'll find him!" he argued before he ran away.

"Evak! Wait!" she yelled at him, but it was too late for her. She became very sad. "Evak…." She sighed sadly.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

Evak was outside the castle. He was at the town's park. There was a stargazing peak where people could go visit and watch the stars if the night sky was clear. Fortunately, it was. He could see the stars, including the full moon. He knew some of the constellations.

"Brother….Corrin…" he whispered.

He then heard footsteps, coming near him. He turned around to see his older sister.

"Camilla." He stated.

"Hello, dear. May I join with you?" she asked with her usual grin.

"Do whatever you want." He replied coldly. She walked over to stand next to him as they watched the stars together.

After an hour of stargazing, Evak decided to say something. "OK, seriously, what do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just want to watch the stars with my dearest baby brother," she said.

"Hmph! Well, if you are gonna mention about my argument with father, don't ask!" he ordered.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't. But, I do want to say one thing," she said.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked, with a moody look.

"I think what you said to father was absolutely right," she said.

"Grggh! I told you to not mention….wait…what?" he looked confused.

"I said, I think what you said to Father was absolutely right. We should look for our brother to see if he indeed survived the fall." She explained.

"I know right! But, Elise thinks he didn't because it is called 'Bottomless Canyon'! Well, I don't care if it is bottomless! In fact, I rather go down there and find Corrin! I can feel he is alive….just…somewhere!" he stated as he punched on some random tree.

"Evak…it is OK," she said.

"OK for what!? That my brother may be dead, Gunter is also gone, and Felicia is who know where? Is that all OK to you!?" he argued angrily.

"No." she replied with a grin. "But, it is OK for you to cry."

"What? I don't cry." He shrugged as he crossed his arms. Camilla looked at his back as he was looking the other way with his arms crossed. She slowly covered her arms over him as she gently hugged him.

"It's OK, Evak. No one will see you crying." She whispered into his ear. However, he was already crying. Tears fell from his eyes, like waterfalls. The sadness he held deep in his heart finally released like if a dam was opened, allowing the river to stream down.

Suddenly, he turned over and cried into her shoulder. She hugged him a bit tighter as she comforted him more.

"There, there, my sweet baby brother. I understand that you didn't want anyone to worry about you, even from your siblings. You want to show everyone you are strong, but truth is…you are as emotional as everyone else. You can cry with me as much as you want, my little brother, Evak."

Evak sniffled and shed more tear as he hugged her tighter; enough that his chest was now too close to her. She rubbed his back to make him to feel better. This predicament reminded her the distant past, which she felt like it was just yesterday…

 _-Flashback-_

Young Evak, who was a child during this time, was stargazing one night. Camilla, who was young and of course, attractive even then, approached to meet young child Evak.

"Evak. What are you doing here all alone?" she asked.

"Big sister…" he turned over to her and ran over to her as he hugged her, and then cried. "What will happen to Corrin? Will he be alive!?"

She didn't understand at first, but realized what he meant. "Oh Evak, he will be just fine. He only has a fever."

"But, what if he couldn't stand up again!? What if he couldn't eat again!? What if he couldn't play with me anymore and I become alone!?"

Camilla giggled. "Don't worry. He'll be just fine. I know he will. You just have to believe in him, that's all. You have to believe in him that he'll get better. I know you're strong, Evak, but it is OK to cry about this because it showed how much you care and love your brother. If you don't want anyone to see you crying, you can always cry with me, and it will be our little secret. OK?"

"OK. Thank you, Camilla." He decided as he hugged her more, and she hugged him too.

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"Sweet memory." She thought as she hugged her young brother, giving him as much love as possible.

Later that night, they returned to the castle, and went to bed…in their individual room, of course. Evak slept comfortably as he was having a dream, but this was not an ordinary dream.

He saw his brother, Corrin standing alongside with unfamiliar people. There was a man with long, spiky brown hair in red armor. He looked around Xander's age. There were also other people; red-haired woman with light armor, a young man with gray-haired tied in a pony-tail and this man held a bow, and young girl with dark pink hair or red hair. He couldn't tell the color. Then, lastly there was one more other person, and to him, she looked very beautiful.

She was at the same height as he and Corrin. He had long blue hair, and wore white dress. She also wore a pendent with a blue stone crested in the pendent. Her eyes were shiny green color and her complexion was white and smooth, making her look clear and just pretty. He couldn't help it, but blushed.

He widely opened his eyes. "Brother!" He got up quickly. He noticed that it was not dawn yet, and the full moon was still out. He looked straight at it, and made his decision. He changed from his P.J. to his outfits and armor. He got his sword ready, and quickly, but quietly exited out of his bedroom.

He went to see his horse, put the saddle on it, and then rode on it as he commanded it to move. He rode away, heading to who know where without notifying anyone. From the castle tower, Lady Tzila watched him as he goes away.

"It seems that our plan is in motion." She stated before she slyly smirked.

* * *

 **Hi, guys! Man, this story is progressing well. I made sure my grammar is correct in this one, but if it isn't, then please let me know where exactly I have it wrong in the review. That would be very helpful for me, and also for you guys, the readers because I want you guys to enjoy reading my story as I improve in writing.**

 **Anyway, two days ago was my birthday as I became 23 years old. I am graduating in less than a month (in May). I also had been playing Fates. I am up to Chapter 14, and I own Birthright, but I downloaded the Conquest path, so that after I beat Birthright, I can play Conquest.**

 **The poll is going great, too, but remember to place in your vote to see which path this story will go; Birthright, Conquest, or Revelation. I am getting quite interesting votes so far, and I will keep it be opened by the end of April, so please put in your votes beforehand. I may close it when we get to the chapter where the decision will be made, if you know what I am talking about if you played the game.**

 **That is all for tonight, so I hope to see you all again soon. Next in Fire Emblem Fates Destiny, will Evak find his brother, Corrin? What is the mystery behind the dreams? Who were the people in the dreams? Next time, Evak will have an adventure as he heads to Hoshido!**


	7. Chapter 6 Kingdom of East, Hoshido

**-Chapter 6-**

 **Kingdom of East, Hoshido**

At the home castle of Nohr, everyone was just waking up. Xander, the eldest brother met with his siblings at the diner hall to have breakfast with them.

"Good morning, big brother!" Elise greeted positively.

"Good morning, Elise." Xander replied. "You are back to your old self."

"Of course. Well, I am still sad, but I just have to move on forward." Elise stated definitively.

Xander grinned slyly as he padded on her shoulder. "That's the way to go, Elise. We all have to move on forward."

Leo and Camilla joined them as they greeted good morning to each other. Suddenly, that was when the maid came in, bringing the terrible news…

 _-Fire Emblem Destiny-_

Evak was at the Northern Bottomless Canyon. He looked down at the eternal darkness from the side of the cliff as he gulped.

"Corrin….I know that you fell into the canyon, but that dream last night….I can feel that you are still alive somewhere, beyond Nohr. That is why I am here. I know it may sounds crazy, but I'm gonna find you, even if it means that I have to go to one place I'm forbidden to go….Hoshido." he talked to himself.

"Hey, hey, I don't see a person like you travel here," a voice said, spooking him.

He turned around with his sword out as he pointed it to whoever was behind him.

It was a man with messy purple hair with some red bangs. He wore dark purple cloth with silver armor for the forearms that has a blade attached to each forearm, pants with matching color and armored plate for the legs, but it didn't look too heavy or armored. His eyes were silver and his complexion was white. He also wore a black belt with golden buckle, and it had several daggers, and small pouch attached to the belt.

"Who are you!?" Evak demanded as he held the sword in front of the man.

"Now, now, now! Let's put that little toy away. I am just a humble traveler who just came passing by when I noticed you. So I decided to speak with you, and this is how it all happened." He explained.

Evak thought for a moment before he laid down his sword, and put it away.

"So, who are you, if I may ask? Why are you doing here? Seeing the great scenery?" he asked curiously.

"I'm….Well, that is none of your business, but I am looking for someone, and I believe that someone is at the other side of Nohr, Hoshido." Evak answered, but didn't say Corrin's name or even his name.

"I see, I see!" the man nodded in agreement. "Well, if you want to go to Hoshido, then you must be either very brave or very stupid. Gyah gyah gyah!"

The strange man laughed awkwardly. Evak sensed suspicion and weirdness about this man. "I don't have time for this. I'll be going now." He decided as he unleashed his horse, and then got on the horse.

"Wait, wait!" the man stopped him. "Are you seriously going to travel on your horse through these rickety, old bridges?'

"That's the plan." He replied coldly.

"Well, good sir, I do know a _better_ bridge. It is much safer, and I know where it is," he said. "Of course, the choice is yours to make. I didn't mean to bother you at all or anything, but it is only a suggestion."

Evak thought for a moment. Should he or should he not trust this….weird man? The bridges did look unstable for his horse to walk on.

"Fine. Show me this _better_ bridge you know about." He decided.

"Woohoo! Traveling with stranger is awesome! Let's go!" the man declared as he led Evak and his horse while he stayed on high alerts with this strange man.

Not too long, Evak was brought to the bridge the man was talking about. It was a natural stone bridge that connected one side of canyon, the Nohr's side with the other side that was part of Hoshido.

"I….didn't know there was a natural bridge here." Evak stated surprisingly.

"Yeap! I use this bridge whenever I travel from Nohr to Hoshido and vica versa. It is part of my secret travelling route." The man explained as they walked over the strong, stable stone bridge.

"I see." The prince nodded. "So….who exactly are you?"

The man thought for a moment before he gasped. "Oh! Oh! Yes, yes! I forgot to introduce myself. How silly of me! Gyah gyah gyah!"

He laughed awkwardly again. "Sorry, stranger. My name is Non."

"Non? That's a….interesting name to say." He commented.

"I am a travelling merchant, selling varieties of useful traveling goods, like this lantern…" he emphasized as he showed each item by saying each of their name. "A rope. A hookshot. And some weaponary!"

He showed the weapons by unzipping his cloth, which was a jacket. He had knifes, daggers, sword, and all kinds of sharp knit-knack.

"Hah, well….I'm kind of impressed of you," Evak said. "So, you sell weapons."

"That's right. I don't care if my customers are Nohrian, Hoshidan, or a transforming robot in disguise. I sell my goods to anyone and everyone!" he stated as he pointed his finger up to the sky in the most epic way.

"Awwww, riiight…" Evak sweated. He declared mentally that this man is the weirdest person he ever met, and yet….talking with him was very interesting.

By the time they ended their…interesting conversation, they managed to cross over the bridge and arrived in the land of Hoshido. Non led Evak to a nearby village, where there was an inn where they could stay for the night. As an appreciation and token of friendship (Non declared all of that, even though Evak was against it), Non paid the fees for him since Evak didn't have Hoshidan currency.

"Awwwwww…." Evak relaxed as he delved into the warm hot spring. "This feels great. I never have been in a hot spring before."

"It is a gift of nature that only Hoshidan can get. Hot spring is the best, especially in Hoshido." Non stated.

"You know, I wouldn't argue with that." Evak nodded. The hot spring was really doing well on him, but he still had an important thing to do.

"By the way, I was thinking…" Non spoke. "You stated when we first met that you are looking for someone. You believe that someone is here, somewhere in Hoshido."

Evak's relaxed mood became serious and stern look. "Maybe. I'm not quite sure, but…." He thought for a moment, if he was having an internal debate, but he quickly decided to say it. "I'm looking for my brother who my family thinks he's dead. However, I don't believe he is because I saw him, alive and well….in my dream."

Non nodded. "Aww, I see. It sounds like you have a strong bond with this brother that you speak of."

Evak smirked. "Hmph, thanks. I appreciate that you helped me a lot, Non, especially this hot spring."

"Gyah gyah gyah. Your very welcome." He laughed cheerfully.

 _-Fire Emblem Destiny-_

The next morning, Evak and his new friend, Non traveled to the snowy valley. They decided to travel through the valley because it was a shortcut, according to Non. Evak also sensed something about this valley, so he decided to go along with him.

Suddenly, while they were traveling, a mountain disintegrated in front of their eyes.

"Woah! Is my eyes tricking me or did I just saw a mountain disappeared!?" he outburst.

"That! That may be the power of the Dragon's Vein, which means….my brother, he's nearby!" Evak exclaimed as he commanded his horse to move forward quickly.

"Wait, my friend, Evak!" Non yelled, but it was too late as Evak quickly went forward.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Corrin, alongside Rinkah, Kaze, and the mysterious samurai with long, spiky brown hair fought giant troll monsters with armored mask. At the same time, two young women were surrounded by the same merciless creatures, too.

"Hinoka! Sakura!" the samurai man yelled as the creatures throw its punch at him, but he back-flipped himself to dodge the punch.

"We got to get over there!" Corrin exclaimed.

"We shall, milord, but all of these Faceless are in our way!" Kaze pointed out as he blocked the punch with his giant shuriken.

"Damn it! Out of our way!" Rinkah exclaimed as she fought back.

"No! Big Brother is in trouble!" One of the young girls screamed. She was the one with a pink hair, short, and wore white clothes. She looked like a shrine maiden.

"This is my fault! If I didn't sprinkle my ankle, we wouldn't be in this mess!" she moaned.

"Don't beat yourself down, little sis!" The older, red-haired woman stated. "We'll get out of this alive, or my name is not Hinoka, the proud Princess and Defender of Hoshido!"

The older sister fought with her might as she spun her bisento. However, one of the Faceless attacked behind her, hitting her Pegasus as it caused her to fall off.

"Gah!" she hit on the floor.

"Big Sister!" Sakura screamed.

The Faceless was about to stump her until they heard a horse screaming when Evak showed up as he jumped off from his sword and slashed the ugly creature.

"What the!?" Hinoka gasped.

"Need a hand?" Evak smirked with a dirty look as he looked around to see the Faceless looking furious at him for joining into the fight.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked.

"Who am I? I'm gonna be the one who's going save your ass, that's what." He answered confidently as one of the enemies roared, causing a trigger in their minds to strike on him.

Evak evaded the attack, and then strike back with his attack. He ran to the side, and slashed the Faceless's leg with his two swords. Two more Faceless was going to punch at him, but he dodged away, and did something unexpected; he ran below one of the Faceless' crotch as the other one tried to grab him, but it caused to flip backward. He then ran back and jumped over the tripped Faceless, and bounced off by using his stomach like a trampoline. He swung his sword as he slashed the second Faceless' head, cutting it off in the process.

"Wow…." Sakura awed with her mouth gaped open.

He landed safely as he showed off with a peace sign. Suddenly, the last one got back up, standing over him.

"Ah, behind you!" Sakura screamed. Evak turned and looked over his shoulder as the Faceless punched at him.

Suddenly, lightning strike down out of nowhere, shocking the Faceless very strongly. The lightning made its body crisp as it fell to its death. When it fell, the mysterious samurai, Kaze, Rinkah, and Corrin presented as they stood.

"Big Brother!" Sakura cried.

"Ryoma!" Hinoka praised.

"Sakura! Hinoka!" Ryoma stated.

"Corrin!" Evak yelled.

"Evak!?" Corrin surprised.

"Evak?" Ryoma repeated.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ryoma," Corrin said.

"Who!?" Evak asked again.

"You!" Rinkah shouted.

"Me?" Evak shot a look at her. "Oh! You!"

"Rinkah!" Kaze yelled.

"Kaze!" She shouted back.

Evak looked around, and just frustrated as he shouted out. "Gaaah! Enough! OK! I get it! We're all here, even though I have no clue who are you all freaking people are! Anyway, Corrin!"

Evak rushed over and hugged Corrin tightly as he spun him around. "Brother, amigo, bro! You are alive!"

"Um, yes, I am, Evak, but please put me down! I'm getting dizzy…" he said as his face turned green.

He put him down, but still had his hands on him. "Man! And here I thought I'll never find you, but I found you quicker than I thought! Now that we're back together, let's head back home to Nohr."

"Nohr!?" Hinoka heard. "You're with the Nohrian!" She picked up her bisento and aimed it at Evak.

"Wait, Hinoka. Put down your weapon. First, let's discuss this matter more thoughtfully." Ryoman ordered her.

She thought for a moment before she relaxed to her infighting pose.

Some hours later of explaining, Evak was finally reunited with his brother. He told his side of the story that he traveled to Hoshido to find Corrin because he believed that he is still alive.

"Corrin, I'm glad to find you, bro," he said, smiling.

"Yes, Evak. I'm glad to see you again, too." He stated happily.

"Yeah, me too." He nodded. "Although, there is one thing I want to say."

"Um, yes?" he asked as he sweated nervously.

"Why the hell I'm tied up like this!?" he exclaimed. His arms was tied up with ropes as he dragged by Kaze and guarded by Rinkah as they traveled together.

"Sorry, Brother, but it's a very long story, and I'll promise you that everything will be explained when we arrive back at the castle." He reasoned.

"Castle? More like you're sending me to a freaking dungeon! Look at me! I'm a prisoner, damn it!" he argued.

Rinkah gave a sly smirk. "Heh heh. Serve you right for enslaving us."

"Rinkah, there is no need to mock him." Kaze pointed out.

"Hey. Did you forget that his people were the one who arrested us? He deserves this." She stated.

"You want to go, Beast Girl?" he asked mockingly.

"Hmph, I don't mind if I can _go_ with you. I can kill you if I want to, but as Master Ryoma ordered, I can't, and only our Queen will ultimately determine your fate," Rinkah said as she looked away from him.

Evak growled at her as he stuck his tongue out to her without her looking at him. The moment she looked at him, he played to look innocent.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

They arrived to the capital city of Hoshido. Unlike the capital city of Nohr, the city looked brighter and livelier. The sky was clear without dark clouds or any clouds at all. It was afternoon as some crows cried while the sun was setting down. However, the most interesting thing that caught Evak's attention was the castle.

It looked magnificent, rivalling with Castle of Krakenburg. It had multiple pagoda roofs in varieties of colors, but mostly red. It was composed of several pagoda towers. The castle was built atop a sheer-side mountain.

They entered the castle. Ryoma ordered Rinkah and Kaze to take Evak's horse to the saddle while the position over Evak's entrapment was handed to Hinoka.

They walked down the hallway as they headed to the throne room. Evak, although still grudged about the whole captured thing, looked around with interest as he eyed on every other people they walked by such as the soldiers and "maids." The maids wore very different from the maids they have back at home.

He whistled to showcase how amazed he thought. "Fancy place."

"Just keep walking." Hinoka ordered as she pulled him strongly.

"Hey, watch out, Red Head! I'm only interested in looking around your cozy home. It's not like I'll tear down the whole place down since your mighty older brother in the front confiscated my swords!" he argued.

"Don't be rude to my brother!" she scolded him as she placed her face near him. "And don't call me 'Red Head'!"

"Um…" Sakura spoke. Evak shot a look at her, making her cringe as she looked away before he sighed and moaned.

"We're here, Evak," Corrin said as they stopped in front of the entrance door to the throne room. It was wide and gold in color with face of lion dogs for the knobs.

"Where? The courthouse?" he guessed. "Am I gonna have a lawyer with cool, spiky hairstyle that will save my ass by showing off amazing definitive evidence that prove I am not guilty!"

They stared at him and thought for a moment. "Um…" Sakura spoke again. "No, this is…mother's throne room."

"Even better!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"This is Ryoma, returning back from our mission. We have brought Hinoka and Sakura alive, and also a prisoner. Please allow us to enter!" Ryoma yelled definitively at the door.

The door opened widely until it was completely opened. They entered the room as Hinoka dragged Evak, so he knows that he needs to move.

Evak looked around as he walked to the end of the throne room. The wall looked a lot prettier than their father, King Garon's throne room. It was decorated with red and green color, with red collars that stood in row and decorated with golden dragon that spun around each collar. He then turned attention to the throne chair, which was sat by a beautiful woman.

She had black hair tied in pony tail, with some bangs that were hanging down on either side of her face and some other strands were curved to her left over her forehead. She wore a silver crown that tied her pony-tail, making her look like a saint, white neck collar with blue color underneath it, and white outfits with a thick, silver belt that covered her waist area. The buckle had a flower for the symbol. Her eyes were purple color, and her complexion was white. She looked lovable and very friendly.

There were also three other men who stood on either side of her throne. One on her right was a man with eyeglasses, blueish-green hair, purplish eyes, and wore dark-colored outfits. The second person was a young man, who looked around Leo's age. He had a gray hair tied in pony-tail, too. He wore mainly blue outfit with white, furry cape hanging behind his waist. He also carried a bow on his back. The other and last man stood on the left side, and he had a messy blond hair, red and white clothes, and wielded a golden scepter with a shiny orange orb for the top. When Evak looked at him, he looked similar to a certain person with a scepter.

'Male version of Lady Tzila?' he thought.

"Sakura, Hinoka, you both are alright, safe and sound. Thanks to Dawn." The Queen looked very relieved

"Mother, we're sorry to make you worry, but we are OK now." Sakura spoke fluently.

"We're safe, thanks to the rescue by Ryoma, Corrin, Rinkah, and Kaze." Hinoka explained. "Also, we caught this prisoner who is from Nohr, and claims to be the Nohrian prince, and….brother to Corrin."

"What?" the pony-tailed man spoke with a surprise, yet stern expression.

"Oh my!" The man with the eyeglasses gasped. "This is quite a surprise."

"Indeed, Yukimura." Ryoma spoke. "Although, this young man saved Sakura and Hinoka, we captured him, so that he won't escape. He may be a spy."

"Hey! You're just made that up!" Evak shouted.

"Hey you! Be quiet in front of our Queen!" Hinoka scolded.

"Evak, please calm down, and don't say anything rude." Corrin stated.

"Rude!? Well, he's claiming that I am a spy, which I am not! I came all the way from Nohr to find you, bro, but what do I deserve at the end of my misadventure? Getting captured, that's what!" he exclaimed.

"Evak!" Corrin exclaimed.

"You be quiet!" Hinoka pulled hard on him.

He gritted. "Hey, watch it, Red Head!"

"If you call me Red Head again, I'll make you pay!" she growled as spark of lightning zapped between their eyes.

"Please don't fight." Queen spoke, instantly Hinoka and Evak turned their attention to her.

She got up from her throne chair as she walked over to Evak as she kept her smiling expression. Evak, on the other hand, looked at her with a moody expression.

"So….what's next, your Royal Highness? Am I gonna be put in the prison, be a slave, execution?" he stated moodily.

"There is no need for all of that. I only want to say its pleasure to meet you, Evak," she said as she showed her grin. "I know this may be difficult and confusing when I say this, but…I am Corrin's birth mother."

There was a moment of silence that lasted for 5 seconds. "Hey, bro…."

"Yes, Evak?" Corrin asked.

"What did she just said?" he asked.

"Evak, um…" Corrin looked too nervous to say it, but he had to say it. "Queen Mikoto here is….my birth mother. She is my mother, Evak."

"Hmmmmm….." he hummed to himself before he widened his eyes. "Say WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

His sheer outburst was heard throughout the castle.

* * *

 **Hello guys! As part of the 1-year anniversary celebration, I wrote another chapter for this story!**

 **I am happy that you guys are enjoying this fan-fic. The poll for the decision for where this story will go to is going great so far. Like I said many times before, I am getting an interesting vote so far that I never expected to happen. This story truthfully has a bright future ahead.**

 **Evak finally reunites Corrin, but also meets his birth siblings, and most importantly, his birth mother, Queen Mikoto. What do you guys think of Evak's reaction to all of this? I hope you guys enjoyed reading longer chapter. For next chapter, I want Evak to get along with Corrin's birth siblings, which will contain mostly mishap and for him to understand Corrin's side of the story since this is like the "WTF" moment to him.**

 **Anyway, guys. Thank you for enjoying and supporting this fan-fic, and I hope to see you all soon. Next times in Fire Emblem Fates Destiny, Evak will learn more about Corrin's birth siblings, and see if he can get along well with them...hopefully. See you then.**


	8. Chapter 7 Mindfulness Truths

**-Chapter 7-**

 **Mindfulness Truths**

"Say WHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!" Evak yelled at the top of his lung.

His sheer outburst echoed throughout the castle. It was even heard from outside the castle as some guard soldiers heard him while they were walking by. Queen Mikoto, and everyone looked very surprised and jumped from his outburst.

"What!? How!? When!? Bro, Brother, Corrin, when did you ever have a mom!?" he exclaimed.

"Evak, I know this is hard to take in, but I found out about this today, too, but as hard as it is to believe in her, Queen Mikoto here speaks the truth." Corrin reasoned. "Another thing to tell you is that these people, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura are my siblings."

This revelation even shocked him more. "No WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

Once again, everyone in the castle heard him, including the soldiers outside of the castle.

"Corrin, what's wrong with you? You know that our real siblings are at Nohr; Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise! Not to mention our grouchy, strict and jerk Father. Have you like bump your head when you fell into the Bottomless Canyon or something!?" he asked shockingly.

"I….I also thought the same ways like you are right now, Evak, but…it is the truth. I don't think what Queen Mikoto, and everyone here are lying. I think….they're really are my birth family." Corrin stated strongly.

Evak couldn't believe him as he jittered. His eyes rolled as they turned white before he fell and fainted in shock.

"Evak!? Evak!" Corrin yelled.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

"Where….am I?" Evak looked around to see just pure darkness. There was nothing and nobody else until he heard something.

 _Des…tiny…._

"Huh! Who said that!?" he asked as he looked around to see where the voice came from.

 _Nohr…..Hoshido…..shall fall….._

Suddenly, dark blue flame appeared in front of him, making him jump from that surprise. The dark blue flame turned into a full fire as it materialized into some kind of giant shadowy figure.

It was big, and had two wings. The head was very hard to describe, but it looked like it has two horns and glowing discolored eyes; one purple and the other one yellow.

"Who…what are you!?" he yelled, horrified to see such figure in front of him.

 _My….vassal…._

The figure had its hand over him as Evak screamed in horror.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" he screamed as he abruptly woke up. He breathed heavily, but steadily calming himself down, eventually breathing regularly.

He realized that he was in a bed, but it was very different from the bed he sleeps back at home. It was laid neatly on the floor (tatami floor). The room he was in looked different from his old room back at Castle Krakenburg. It had a round window that had sliding doors. There was also a scroll with pictures of tiger and dragon hanging on the wall. There was also one bonsai tree pot, sitting just next to the scroll. By the look of it, it looked like a traditional Japanese-style room.

Suddenly, the door was opened, revealing one of the men he noticed and met in the throne room moments ago.

"Ah! You're awake. That's good," he said.

"Who are you?" he asked strictly with a stern look.

"I'm Counselor Hikari. I also have the title of Lord, and I am one of Queen Mikoto's advisors," He introduced as he bowed his head to him.

Evak glared at Hikari before he relaxed himself. "OK, so where am I?"

"You are in a vacant bedroom. It is actually built next to Master Corrin's old bedroom. Queen Mikoto prepared this room for you after you unexpectedly fainted. And fortunately, you're awake, just in time for dinner," Counselor Hikari explained.

"I'm not hungry!" he argued. His stomach growled in hunger, making him notice and blushed in redness.

Hikari chuckled under his mouth. "Ho ho ho! Your mouth may be lying, but your stomach is telling the truth. We have a bountiful dinner prepared for you, and everyone else. Would you like to join or would you prefer to eat alone? I'll ask the Queen, and she'll accept your choice, either way."

Evak thought for a moment until he sighed and decided to get out of the bed, and allowed Hikari to lead him to the diner hall.

It was very wise for Evak to have dinner with Corrin and his "supposed" birth family (he still doesn't believe about it). The dinner table was long that had many dishes laid on it. There were roasted chicken, seafoods of many kinds such as fishes, crabs, and lobsters, many kinds of vegetables and fruits, and other kinds of meat, a lot of them. He stared at the foods as his saliva poured down out of his mouth, like a waterfall. Other thing that was surprising to him was that he was sitting not on the chair, but Japanese sitting mat on the floor.

He was sitting next to Corrin, who was sitting near Queen Mikoto. Ryoma sat across from Corrin with Hinoka next to him. The other guy, Takumi sat next to Hinoka while the youngest sibling, Sakura sat next to Evak, which she finds to be a bit scared and shy about. There was also another person sitting next to Sakura, near the far end of the table, but Evak had not notice that person…yet.

"Let's have a wonderful night to celebrate my son, Corrin's return, and also with a special guest." Queen Mikoto announced joyfully.

"Yeah! Let's chow down already!" Evak stated as he was about to grab one of the chicken leg, but he was stopped by Corrin.

"Wait, Evak!" he spoke.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked madly.

"Look." He showed him at everyone. Each of them, including Queen Mikoto, maids, and Yukimura (who was standing nearby) had their hands together like if they were praying.

"We want to say and show our gratitude for this wonderful bounty. Itadakemasu," Queen Mikoto prayed.

"Itadakemasu." Everyone else repeated.

"Ita-da—ke—masu," Corrin and Evak stated, too. Although, the way they said it was a bit weird and mispronounced.

"Well, you may eat, you two. Enjoy and pick whatever you want to eat," Queen Mikoto said as she smiled.

"Sweet!" Evak exclaimed happily as he grabbed the chicken leg he was going after for. He took a big bite on it and munched the meat. It was so tender and juicy when he felt the taste of the chicken leg. It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted, more delicious than the chicken he and Corrin eats at Nohr.

While eating the chicken leg, he noticed few things in front of him. He saw a bowl of white pieces clumped together and two decorated painted wooden sticks.

"What is this bowl of white stuff?" he asked aloud.

"That's rice, Evak," Queen Mikoto answered. "You eat it with your chopsticks."

"My what now?" he asked confusingly.

Queen Mikoto giggled. "You see the two wooden sticks? You use those to eat the rice, like this."

She demonstrated to him how to use the chopsticks by doing herself with her own chopsticks. Corrin also saw her doing it, and then he mimicked it. He mimicked it perfectly like her.

"My, Corrin, you perfectly know how to use your chopsticks." Ryoma spoke.

"You're really good at it, little brother." Hinoka praised him.

"Well, I…just only did the way Queen Mikoto did." He explained as he flushed in redness over his face.

Mikoto looked proud and happy to see her son using the chopsticks and being praised by his older siblings. Evak, on the other hand, stared at him before he smirked.

"Well, if he could do it, so can I!" he stated determinedly as he held the chopsticks. He tried to hold the rice with the chopsticks, but kept dropping it. He couldn't hold still, so he tried it multiple times. However, he failed one time after another until he quit it and just gobbled up the entire bowl of rice.

However, his gobbling caused him to choke. "Grgh!"

"Oh no!" Queen Mikoto gasped.

"Evak!" Corrin jumped into action. He went over to his back, and began pounding his front side. It helped him as he spat out the stuck rice.

"Phew! Thanks, Corrin." Evak thanked him.

"Your welcome, Evak. You have to eat slowly or else you would choke again," he said.

"That was a close one," Ryoma thought aloud before he grinned to Corrin. "Well done, Corrin."

"You did the right thing," Hinoka stated.

"That was…so kind and brave of you, um, big….brother," Sakura spoke.

"Um, thank you, everybody," Corrin said as he scratched the back of his head and blushed again while Queen Mikoto giggled and looked proudly at her son.

Suddenly, they heard a bang sound on the table. They stopped and looked at Takumi, who was the one caused the sound.

"Mother, may I be excuse?" he asked sternly.

"Takumi, are you not hungry? You barely touch your food," she said, looking a bit worry.

"I'm fine. I just….need to practice my archery, that's all. Goodnight, Mother." He immediately got up, and left the room without saying any other words.

Queen Mikoto became sad. Sakura looked sad, too as well as Hinoka. Ryoma looked a bit more serious, but thinking as he tapped his fingers with his arms crossed.

"Oh well. More foods for me!" Evak stated as he ate the remaining dishes.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

After the dinner, Evak went together with Corrin as he led him to his bedroom. Evak looked around his old bedroom, which didn't have a lot of things, but he noticed some toys, crayons, and drawings.

"So, this is your….bedroom." he snooped around the room.

"Yeah. Queen Mikoto showed it to me while you were, well…fainted," he said.

"Well to be honest….I still don't believe her." Evak stated.

"Evak, I…."

"Listen, Corrin. Look at your surroundings. I kept quiet about this until we have an alone time together, and I'll say this now; they are mind-tricking you, bro," he said.

"Evak, I know that you don't want to trust them, but…." He walked over to the window as he peered through it. "I…I believe that Queen Mikoto, and her children are truly my birth family."

"Wake up, Corrin! They are not! Your real family is back at home, Nohr!" he exclaimed.

"I know that, Evak, but I…don't think Queen Mikoto and her children are lying. She said that my real father, the late King Shumeragi was killed by our father, King Garon, and that was when I was kidnapped by him. I really don't remember much about my past, but I have a feeling in my heart, deep down that Queen Mikoto is really my mother. I just feel it, and to be honest…I want to believe in her." Corrin explained.

"Bro, can you see what they are doing to you? They are manipulating you, so that they keep you hostage here! Now that they have both of us, we better think of a way to escape from here, or we'll be toast!" Evak argued.

"NO, Evak!" Corrin yelled. "I won't run away from here! Please believe in me. I think we'll be just fine here."

"Fine!? What about our family back at Nohr? Would Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise be fine without us right now!?" he asked madly.

"No, they won't, but I would be asking you the same question, Evak." Corrin argued back.

Evak turned furious. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that you didn't need my worry feeling for you? You didn't need me to find you; save you? Is that what you want to say!?"

Corrin faced away from him. "Evak, just give me some times, please. I want to know more about this place, and everyone else."

Evak couldn't believe his eyes, but gripped his hand tightly. "Well, FINE! When I get away from here, I'm not gonna ask you! You're on your own!"

He stormed out of his brother's bedroom. Corrin sighed upset as he looked sad.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he growled as he gritted his teeth. "I don't care about him anymore! I don't care if he's manipulated or something. I'm gonna find a way to get away from here, and I'll just leave him here! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

As he walked down the hallway in rage, he heard a singing voice as it soothed him. "Huh? Where is this singing coming from?"

He followed the song, which led him to downstairs and then outside. He entered some kind of garden with bunch of sakura blossom trees, and a small pond. There were also lanterns that brighten the garden for the night.

"Who is singing at the time like this?" he thought aloud before he found the source of the singing.

He opened his mouth when he saw her as his heart warmed up for some reasons. It was the very same woman from his dream!

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the water ever changes, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb._

He walked closer as she walked over the rocks in the water while singing.

 _In the shade of light, there is a bit of darkness_

 _When two kingdoms fall, an ancient evil dwells_

 _The twilight reins the world_

 _A new era begins._

He approached near the pond, but not letting her notice him as he slowly moved.

 _Sing with me a song of destiny and hope_

 _When the sun and the moon turn into one,_

 _Twilight breaks through the day, strange as the unknown._

 _Lost in thoughts all alone._

Evak walked over the rock, but he accidentally slipped over the rock and splashed the water. She gasped and looked at him as he splattered around in the shallow pond.

"Grah! Help! Help! I'm drowning!" he panicked.

"Oh! Um, are you OK!?" she exclaimed.

"Just get me out of here!"

"No need for that. The water is not that deep."

"Huh?" Evak stopped wobbling around as he stood up. "Oh! You're right."

He got out of the water, but looked upset for his clothes to be wet.

"Ah! Damn it! My clothes are all wet!" he moaned.

"I'll help you with that," The blue-haired woman stated as she waved her arms. Suddenly, the water in his clothes sucked out as she transferred the water magically back to the pond. His clothes instantly became dry like if he didn't fall embarrassingly into the pond in the first place.

"Wow! Awesome! My clothes are dry," he said. "Thanks, um…"

"My name is Azura. You are Evak, right?" she asked with a calm demeanor.

"That's right. How did you know my name?" he wondered.

"Actually, I met you during dinner, but I did not speak at all during that time. However, I did see you, and if I may speak aloud, you seems to have quite a bad luck today," she said.

"Huh? Bad luck? What do you mean?" he asked contemptuously.

"Well, you choke during the dinner, and you fell into this pond just a moment ago. I suggest you to be bit more careful." She explained.

"Well….Don't talk about my rotten luck! What are you, a fortunate teller? Geez!" he shrugged as he puffed his cheek.

Azura looked at his mad face and she laughed off. "You're an interesting person, Evak."

Evak looked a bit surprise at her. "Huh? You think I'm interesting to you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. Just like your brother, Corrin said to me during the afternoon, when I met him first time."

"What? He said that?" he questioned. He still remembered the fight he had with him not too long ago.

"Yes, he did. He really cares and loves you. You're from Nohr, like him, right? Well, he said to me that he sees you as a true brother, even though he is not really blood-related with you, and your other Nohrian royal siblings."

Evak thought for a moment to himself. He felt very bad that he had a huge argument with him not too long ago. He sighed. "Well…I see."

"What is wrong?"

"It's just that….I don't know. I am just confused about this whole thing. I still don't think that Queen Mikoto is really his mother, and the other people are his _real_ siblings." Evak told her.

"I understand. It takes time to accept it, but there is no need to rush. Takes as much time as you need." She reassured with a friendly, small smile.

"I guess so." He agreed a little. "Thanks, Azura. And…I'm sorry to surprise you. I kind of heard you singing, so I followed the sound of your song to find out who was singing until I discovered that it was you who was singing."

Azura smiled. "It's alright, Evak. Corrin did the same thing when I met him first time. You see, Evak, I was once a Nohrian royalty, too."

"Wait, what?" he gasped.

"It is the truth. I was kidnapped by a Hoshidan ninja in response to when King Garon killed the late king, and kidnapped your brother. I was raised here since then, and lived and loved by Queen Mikoto. Even though she is my stepmother, she raised and cared me like I am her daughter."

"King Garon, my father kidnapped Corrin?" he asked to himself as he rolled his eyes to the side, thinking for a moment.

"I…hope what I said was not too much for you think about it, with everything else that's going on around you. I am sorry." She apologized.

"No sweat it, Azura." Evak stated with an assured grin. "You don't need to say sorry to me because I am strong!"

He smiled cheekily with a peace sign. Azura stared at him for a moment until she giggled, eventually turning into an enjoyable laugh. He also joined her by laughing with her. The stars above shined brighter than usual as the moon watched over them.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, what's up! I am into a mood in working on this story, so I just said to myself "why not?" So, another upload today! I think this is the third chapter for the week, and the month overall.**

 **So, Evak now knows that Corrin's birth mother is Queen Mikoto, and her children are his birth siblings. He also meets, Azura, one of my favorite characters in the games. As for the pairing, I don't mind if you guys like to ship him with Azura. As for the whole marriage pair, I honestly don't have any kinds of plan for Evak, but at least I do have for Corrin. Thanks to Guest' suggestion, I would take into consideration that Elise be Corrin's future wife. It is only consideration, but Guest's review really brings an interesting idea to make the story even more interesting, possibly even better than the game, but of course, I am not that far in the game. I am playing Birthright, and I am up to Chapter 14, so I won't play Conquest and then Revelation until I beaten Birthright, and then play the next path in that order (Birthright - Conquest - Revelation). However, for the writing reason, I may have to spoil myself, based on the result of the poll. So, remember to put in your votes :)**

 **In the next chapter, we will see Evak trying to accept Corrin's birth family as well as getting along with each member. Expect some interesting stuff happening, and as always, leave any reviews, feedback, or suggestions. Like Guest's reviews, the review helps me a lot, and I like reading ideas from other people. Anyway, I will see you guys again in the NEXT CHAPTER...which won't be coming out in a while, but I will have it when it is ready. See you guys then.**

 **P.S: Thank you to you, Guest for the suggestions you made so far.**


	9. Chapter 8 Acceptance

**-Chapter 8-**

 **Acceptance**

The sunrise rose to begin the new day. The birds woke up and flew into the clear blue sky with few clouds floating high in the sky. The Hoshido guards shifted their position with each other; ones who watched all night went to bed while the ones who watch the day will start their shift.

Evak snored peacefully. Even if the sunlight hit over his face, he immediately hid away by covering himself with the bedsheet. Without waking him up, Counselor Hikari entered his room.

"It's time to wake up, Evak," he said.

"Mmmf, mmmff—ffuuu…." Evak mumbled under the bed covering.

Counselor Hikari stared at him for few seconds before he spoke again. "Very well. I see you want to stay in bed little bit longer. I'll let the Queen knows that you'll be skipping breakfast."

Suddenly, the bed covering threw out to the side as Evak stood up instantly.

"I'm awake!" he exclaimed.

After putting on his clothes on (he still haven't receive his swords back), Counselor Hikari led him to the dinner hall. On their way, they meet up Azura. Evak perked with positive look when he saw her.

"Good morning, Azura!" he shouted.

Azura gasped a bit. "Oh! Good morning to you, too, Evak. You slept well?"

"Eeyup! Like a baby," he stated as he smiled full-kindheartedly.

"That's good to hear," she said. "Would you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Of course I am! Let's go together. I'm starving!" he rubbed his tummy as it growled.

"Of course," she giggled as they walked side by side together. As they walked together, they did not notice that Takumi saw them passing by as he glared behind Evak's head.

 _-Fire Emblem Destiny-_

Just like dinner, the breakfast looked wonderfully delicious. There was the bowl of rice again, but it also came with bowl of soup (Miso soup), cooked fist, spinach drenched with soy sauce, and pickled cucumber.

They did their praying again as Evak and Corrin joined with them. Today however, Evak was sitting between Sakura and Azura. H preferably wanted to sit next to her (Guess why), and not want to be next to Corrin. He still didn't want to talk with him.

"You look quite…peppy today, Evak," Queen Mikoto noticed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, sort of," he replied as he ate his breakfast. He was using a spoon and fork that are provided in replacement for the chopsticks.

"I see," she smiled. "But, do you not want to sit next to Corrin, like yesterday?"

Corrin gulped when she said that, reminding him of the fight last night as the reminded memory made him feel discomfort.

"Ummmm….No thanks. I am fine!" he replied.

Azura had a hunch that he and Corrin had a great argument last night, which could be the reason why he is not sitting next to him. "Mother, it is alright. I am perfectly fine that Evak sits next to me," she spoke.

"Yeah! Like what she said. Ha ha ha." He laughed nervously.

Queen Mikoto grinned. "I see. As you wish, Evak."

Takumi growled and gritted before he slammed his bowl again on the table, catching everyone's attention on him.

"Takumi, is there something wrong?" Queen Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, Takumi, what's wrong?" Hinoka asked, too.

"Mother…I kept being quiet and patient about this. I respect you, Mother, I dearly do, but may I ask one thing?" he said as he turned his attention to Evak with glaring, mad expression. "Why! Is! This! Prisoner! Even! Eating with us on the same table!?"

Everyone looked surprise at Takumi, but Evak had a different expression, which it becoming more like Takumi's expression.

"Takumi, milord!" Yukimura gasped.

"Just why he is even sitting with us makes me sick to watch or even think about it! I…I couldn't stand him! He should be in the prisoner's cell, not here, eating our food like a pig!" Takumi exclaimed.

"What!?" Evak jumped. "You want to go, man!?"

"If you are referring to the Go game, then I would happy to accept, but I rather do something more…serious than that. In fact, I rather see you be executed instead!"

"Takumi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Takumi, please stop! Let's not fight over this during breakfast, especially not in front of the Queen," Azura reasoned.

"And you! How has given you the permission to refer me by my first name?" he scolded, making her cringe.

"Hey! How dare you talk like that to her?! She is your sister!" he shouted.

"She is my _step-sister_ , but I don't have to associate with her if I don't want to! Also to mention, I hate you even trying to infatuate with her. If you like her so much, why don't you take her back to your home kingdom, Nohr and stay there!" he exclaimed.

Evak gasped as he blushed a bit, but then quickly became in-raged. "Hey! I…I…not infatuate…Whatever! I'm gonna wreck your face, you egotistic bastard!"

"Please, stop." Sakura begged as she was going to cry.

"Takumi, just cool off!" Hinoka demanded.

"Not until this man and the other guy leave!" he exclaimed as Corrin responded with a cringe.

"That's it! Not you just cross the line!" Evak declared as he yanked Takumi by his collar sleeve while his other hand ready to punch him.

"Stop right there!" Their fight was interrupted by Ryoma, who stood nearby.

"Big Brother…" Hinoka whispered.

"Ryoma…" Takumi sweated guiltily.

"Enough, Takumi. And, you too, Evak." He ordered.

They both handed off from each other. "Takumi, I understand that your feeling, but that does not give you the authority to state who and who cannot eat on the same table. It is all decided by our mother as she is the only person who has the rightful authority to decide if a prisoner, like Evak, could eat with us."

Takumi sighed and moaned as he looked in the other direction. Evak snickered to see the egotistic bastard getting punished by his elder brother. "As for you, Evak…." He silenced and stared at Ryoma. For few seconds, he thought he see Xander through him for some odd reasons, making him cringe and sweat nervously.

"Do not say foul words to my siblings or be rude to anyone, especially in front of our Queen. The only reason why you are eating or even reason for being alive is our Queen's forgiven kindness. If she finds thing to be reasonable, she could change her mind," Ryoma said strictly.

Evak cringed as he looked the other way, not making eye contact. For odd reason, he was sort of bowing his head down to Ryoma, just like how he would do when he gets scolded by Xander.

"Now that you two are scolded enough, I believe it's time to eat breakfast and enjoy our self as well as get along," he insisted.

Corrin sighed, releasing out some breaths he was holding up. The girls looked relieved. Takumi silenced himself completely as he sat back. Evak did the same. Although, he wished he punched him at least one.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

After an hour or so later, Evak decided to walk around the castle, but he must be occupied with somebody for…security reason (since he is still their prisoner).

"Man. This place is nice and all, but its SOOO boring here! I wish I can go outside," he moaned.

"Sorry, Master Evak, but as you are considered to be a prisoner, you are forbidden to go outside unless told or be released, otherwise," Counselor Hikari explained. "If I may speak my thought aloud, that was quite a…ruckus you made during the breakfast time. My heart was very surprised."

"It's that Takumi bas…that guy who's fault! Seriously! What does he think he is?" Evak argued. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm a prisoner and all, but still, I'm still mad for him being SOOO rude to his own sister, Azura! Can you believe it!?"

"Well, Master Evak…I am not sure if Azura said this to you in person, or if you have listened to Lord Takumi's…ranting, she is his step-sister," he reminded Evak.

"Yeah, I know that, but that does not mean he has to be so mean to him! I don't like him! He's so egotistic!" Evak declared. Although, his personality reminded him of certain other egotistic person, who is also around his age, that lives with him and Corrin in Nohr.

As they walked around the hallway, they heard something. It was some kind of instrument's sound.

"What is that sound?" he wondered aloud.

"Ah, yes!" Counselor Hikari remembered. "Ah hem, you see Master Evak, that sound is made by Lady Sakura. She is practicing her Kato."

"Kato?" he thought aloud.

Counselor Hikari leaded Evak to the room where Sakura was practicing her Kato. There was also another person, sitting by near her.

The person was a woman with long, curly brown hair. She wore mainly pink outfit, but with a silver metal chest plate for her armor. She also wore a white bandana over her forehead. A sword with white handle was sticking out from the side of her waist. She had clear, brown eyes.

Sakura didn't notice the two as she was into her Kato practice. The woman noticed Counselor Hikari with a friendly grin and nod, but eyed and glared at Evak. Evak cringed a bit when she did, but Counselor Hikari insisted him to sit down quietly, so he did.

Sakura played her Kato as she finished it with a wonderful tone.

"Did I do well, Hana?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Lady Sakura! You did excellent today," she commented positively.

"Thank you, Hana. I can always count on you to listen to my Kato practice when everybody else is busy," she said.

"No problem, Lady Sakura. Anything for you!" she stated.

"You played wonderfully, Lady Sakura," Counselor Hikari spoke.

"Oh! Counselor Hikari! I…I did not notice you were listening," she noticed him until she gasped. "Oh! You're here, too, Evak…"

"What? You thought you saw a ghost or something?" he asked jokingly. "You play really well with that…instrument of yours."

"Um, thank you," she said. "Oh! This person here is Hana. She's one of my retainers and good friend since my, um, childhood."

"I am Hana, Lady Sakura's most trusted, loyal bodyguard!" she claimed strongly.

Evak smirked. "Heh, nice to meet ya. By the way…" Evak turned his attention back to Sakura. "Your instrument of yours, that Kato, it looks different from the instruments in Nohr. Well, actually the only instrument I ever saw in life was Elise's violin."

That was when shocked him internally. He wondered if Elise is alright that he ran away from home in order to search for Corrin. The last thing he said to her was an argument. He hoped that she is not mad at him for that, even right now.

"Um, Evak? Are you…um, alright?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Hey! Lady Sakura's speaking to you!" Hana exclaimed.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I was kind of…daydreaming for a second."

"Oh, OK. Well, I hope that you enjoyed listening to my Kato practice, um, Evak," she said shyly.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks. I'm gonna go and check around at other places. See ya," he said as he left.

"I'll excuse myself, too, Lady Sakura. Enjoy the rest of your day," Counselor Hikari said before he bowed his head to her and then left to join Evak.

"Oh, um…see you later." Sakura said silently. Evak didn't hear her, which kind of made her sad, but she was happy that he listened to her Kato practice. Hana looked at Sakura with worry, yet suspicious expression.

Evak continued to walk around the place as he was guarded with by Counselor Hikari, but shortly he got bored again, indicated by his moaning.

"So bored…." He moaned. "Maybe I should just go back to room and sleep. It would be better if I have my swords back, and do some practice."

"As the Queen was suggested by Lord Ryoma, she won't return your swords, so that…you won't hurt anyone," Counselor Hikari said.

"It's not like I'm gonna hurt anybody here!" he argued.

"And yet, you were going to punch Lord Takumi this morning," he reminded him, which made Evak cringed a bit.

"That…That's different, alright! I still think it is his fault!" he puffed his cheek as he quickly walked faster ahead of him.

"Ah, Master Evak, watch out!" he exclaimed, but it was too late.

He bumped into somebody as bunch of arrows fell and littered around the floor. "Are you alright, Master Evak?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he stood back up. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"Oops, sooorry about that," the person said in a very calm tone.

The person he bumped into was a young woman with curved, round, short green hair. Her hair covers her left eye, which both eyes are green color. She wore a white, spiky bandana-like cloth over her head, white collar and white clothes over her green cloth. More or less, she looked like a maid to Evak's eyes.

"Oh, so this castle has at least one maid who dresses like a maid back at my home," Evak thought aloud.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I am not a maid," she said.

"Master Evak, this is Setsuna. She is one of Lady Hinoka's retainers, and she's very skillful in archery. One of the best in Hoshido," Counselor Hikari explained.

"Really? I'm the best? Hooray…" she cheered, although she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

Evak learned her…personality very well. "I…see. Sorry to bump into you earlier and calling you maid. It's just the way you dress that made me think you're maid."

"No problem," she replied. She didn't sound like she cared.

"Ah, there you are, Setsuna." They noticed a man approaching them.

He wore something what monk wears if you went to Japan or any countries in Asia. His hair was very bushy in brown color, although.

"Oh, I see you made a new friend." The man noticed.

"Yay, I guess so," she said calmly.

"This is Azama, Master Evak. He's Lady Hinoka's second retainer, and very loyal monk and important healer in the battleground," Counselor Hikari introduced him to Evak.

"Ha ha ha! You're too kind, Counselor Hikari," Azama laughed. "It's pleasure to meet you, Evak. Setsuna and I heard about you from our master, Lady Hinoka, and you became quite…famous here at this castle."

"Really? That's sound awesome to me!" Evak cheered as he pumped his fist proudly. Azama and Setsuna had a sweat-drop behind their head, indicating that what he meant by "famous" means not a good thing.

"Anyway, it's great to meet you in-person, Evak, but as much as we want to stay and chat, Setsuna and I have an important mission to go to, assigned by our Lady Hinoka," Azama explained.

"Yeah. See ya later," Setsuna waved at him before they walked by and went off to somewhere else.

"Hee hee! So, I became famous, huh?" Evak thought aloud as he pictured himself being served by hundreds of beautiful maid, and surrounded by hundreds, thousands of pretty female fans.

He awkwardly laughed as he drew a bit of saliva for thinking the thought. Counselor Hikari sighed quietly. "Shall we continue with the exploration of the castle, Master Evak?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Let's go," he decided, snapping out of his thoughts as they continued their walking or exploring to pass the time.

Meanwhile, they were being spied without notice. A young woman was watching Evak as he dilly-daily walked joyfully.

The girl wore cyan Kunoichi clothes with pink scarf that has a cherry blossom for the insignia, and metal armor that covered her forearm up to almost mid-length for each of her arm. Her hair was dark blue tied in pony-tail while her eye color was dark brown.

"So far, there's nothing suspicious about him. He just been being…normal, but I'll still keep an eye on him, or my name is not Zen, the great Kunoichi of the Cherry Blossom and apprentice to Kaze, Saizo, and Kagerou Senpai!"

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

After exploring around a bit, Evak was summoned to Queen Mikoto to her throne room. She wanted to talk with him…alone.

He entered the throne room as calmly as he can be. He felt somewhat more comfortable coming into this throne room, unlike his father's throne room.

"Hello, Evak. How is your day going?" she asked, wondering.

"Kind of boring, but I met some new people, listened to your daughter, Sakura's Kato-thinga-majing practice, and pretty much that," he answered.

"It sounds like to me you are enjoying here," she stated as she smiled.

"So…Um, your highness, why am I called here for?" he asked. "If it is about the morning, then I'm sorry for that! Your son…kind of got into my nerve."

"Oh, no worry, Evak! I am not mad at you," she reassured him with a grin. "I just want to have a talk with you, just two of us."

He looked around for a moment, and noticed that there weren't any soldiers. He found it to be strange, but stayed on alert.

"No need to feel worry, Evak. Nothing would bad happen to you," she assured him as she stepped closer to him.

"Um, OK…soo…."

"Evak….Thank you very much," she spoke as she bowed her head down to him.

He looked surprised. "Wait!? For what exactly?"

"Ever since I heard all about you from my...your brother, Corrin, and his life in Nohr with you, I just felt very grateful to you for taking care with him as you lived with him like a real brother. I…became very depressed when he was taken away from me after my late husband was killed. I don't want to express my anger, but I couldn't forgive King Garon for taking him away from me. I thought my life…was over then…"

Evak listened quietly as she told her tale. "But, he returned, safe and sound. Like how I believed and continuously prayed for him since the day he was kidnapped. When I listened to his tale about his life in Nohr, I felt very happy that he lived with such wonderful people, like you. Thank you, Evak. Thank you."

She held his hand with hers as Evak blushed in response. "Um, your welcome. I mean…Your gratitude is proudly accepted, your highness."

She giggled as she smiled warmly until she began laughing joyfully. He caught her laugh as he began chuckling until he completely laughed out loud.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

The sun had already fallen as the night conquered the sky. There was a knock on Corrin's door.

"Yes, come in," he replied.

The person revealed to be Evak.

"Oh! Evak…is you," he said quietly.

"Hey, Bro….Corrin….I'm sorry," he apologized.

This surprised Corrin. "Wait, what?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying stuff like the people here are manipulating you and all. I had a talk with Queen Mikoto, and she said she is thankful and all to me for being your brother and all, even though we are not blood-related."

"Evak…" Corrin slowly grinned. "Thank you, Evak, and I want to say I'm sorry, too. I should've not been harsh to you, before."

Evak smirked. "Heh, no problem, Bro. It's really my fault. I mean, I'm surprised that we're not blood-related and all, and that you're really a Hoshidan. It's kind of weird, but either way, Hoshidan or Nohrian, you're my brother, related or not. And that won't ever change!"

"Yeah! You're right, Evak. We are brother forever by heart, not by blood!" Corrin smiled as they exchanged their "brother pact", which was padding their arm on the side with each other.

* * *

 **Very heartwarming chapter, don't you guys think? Although, stuff like this won't last forever. If all of you who played the game (and beaten it, maybe), then you know what I'm talking about.**

 **We have few chapters to go for the path of fates to decide. The poll is coming along well, but like how I predicted, the one choice has the most votes, so remember to place in your vote. I know this may be a bit hassle or whatever, but if you can't vote or prefer to say by word, I want to know from each of you guys, if you want to answer this; What is your thought about where this story want to go? Would you choose Corrin to defend Hoshido while Evak returns with their siblings in Nohr? Or, would you choose Corrin to fight with Nohr while Evak allies with Corrin's "blood" family in Hoshido? Or, better yet, make him choose neither side, and Evak either join Nohr or Hoshido? If it is OK, I want to know your opinion, idea, or reason for why you want Corrin to choose one side over the other, or neither side, AND, I also want to know what you think of Evak's perspective? I already have in-plan whatever will happen when Corrin chose his path. It will be a big surprise. You may say your thoughts in the review or PM. Either way is great, and I am looking forward to see your answers :)  
**

 **Anyway, that is all I want to say for now. Next times in Fire Emblem Fates Destiny, a major feel is coming...**

 **Have a nice day and see you guys soon.**


	10. Chapter 9 Roar of the Dragon

**Disclaimer:**

 **Fire Emblem Fates belong to Nintendo. All characters, in-game dialogue, and settings belong to Nintendo. I DO NOT OWN THE FRANCHISE, except for any original characters I made for this story!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 9-**

 **Roar of the Dragon**

Evak ran as fast as he could. He was running in the endless dark forest with dark trees standing parallel to each other. He stopped running and wobbled a bit. He managed to stop at the end of the cliff.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

He slowly looked over his shoulder. Dark mists came out of the forest as it slowly crept over to him.

" _Evak…..Evak….."_

"Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" he yelled at the mists.

The mists quickly moved forward, covering him into an eternal darkness as he screamed horribly, making him awake into reality.

He panted heavily and looked to the window. It was still night, past midnight by looking at where the full moon is currently in the sky.

"Just another nightmare, but…why does it feel like it's the same one from before?"

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

In the morning, Evak, Corrin, and his birth siblings, including Azura were gathered at Queen Mikoto's throne room. She explained to them that she wanted to make a public announcement about Corrin himself, but there was also a rumor that Nohrian spies have infiltrated the castle.

She assigned Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura to guard Corrin and Evak. Azura voluntarily joined with them. Corrin agreed with the tour guiding around the castle town. Evak agreed to go with them, too (even thought it was not a matter of personal choice), so he could get out of the castle since it was too boring to stay in the castle for the last few days. Plus, he could hang out with Azura more.

Sakura and Hinoka kindly toured Corrin around the castle town. Evak was with Azura as he looked around to see all kinds of new thing around the place. He even ordered and tasted some sweet, roasted potatoes. He shared them with Corrin, and Azura.

"Man, I never tasted these amazing roasted potatoes before!" Evak cheered as he munched one.

"Yeah! It tastes great," Corrin said as he ate his.

"Mmm, both of you are right. This is delicious," Azura spoke as she enjoyed her roasted potato.

After an hour or so, they headed and arrived to the castle town plaza, where Queen Mikoto will make her public announcement.

"All the people here are very friendly. And it's so bright….and open," Corrin thought aloud.

"I know, right? This place is really sweet. With a lot of delicious foods, I could actually live here!" Evak commented.

"I really like the people besides the food, Evak, but you are right. This is a great place to live. It's completely contrast to the fortress we lived in," Corrin pointed out.

"True, true," he nodded.

"I'm glad you both like this place. Like I said, I've always been happy here," Azura said.

"Just don't get too comfortable…BROTHER and you too, Prisoner," Takumi spoke harshly.

"Pardon me?" Corrin asked as Evak glared at him, like before.

"I don't trust you. Neither of you. Shouldn't you both be heading back to Nohr soon?" he suggested mockingly.

"Takumi…" Azura spoke.

"Hey, who said you could call me by name? You haven't earned that privilege either," he claimed.

Evak was about to jump in and beat him up, but Corrin stopped him with his arm out in front of him. "That does not make sense."

"What?" Takumi asked.

"Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?" he argued calmly.

"Corrin…" Azura whispered.

Takumi sighed. "Hah! I don't care. I don't trust all three of you. I just wanted to tell that to your face."

He then walked away to somewhere else. "Hey, Takumi, where are you going?" Hinoka called him. "Sakura, would you mind stay with everybody here? I'll go and get him back."

"Sure thing, big sis," Sakura nodded in agreement before Hinoka went off to get Takumi back.

She turned to Corrin. "I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit, um….of a hothead."

Evak smirked. "Heh. You can say that again."

'Look who's talking,' Corrin thought.

Just as Hinoka managed to get Takumi back, the ceremony was about to begin. All the townspeople gathered at the plaza. Queen Mikoto were at present while Corrin stood next to her. Evak watched from the sideline with Azura. Sakura was with Ryoma as he looked around at everyone else with cautious eyes. He also had two extra swords with him, including his own sword.

Hinoka and Takumi stood at the opposite side as they kept an eye from there.

As Queen Mikoto finished her speech, she turned to Corrin as she smiled to him. This was the part where she will announce and introduce Corrin to everyone here. Suddenly, Evak began to feel discomfort as he moaned and held the side of his head like if he is having a headache.

Azura noticed his discomfort. "Evak, are you alright?"

"Urgh. I…I don't know, but…I….feel like something's very bad going to happen right now," he said.

That was when it happened. A mysterious in shroud and hood raised his arm out, causing Corrin's sword to fly out of its sheath from him. Corrin gasped as Queen Mikoto watched it as it flew to the mysterious man. Then, he staved the sword to the ground in front of him, causing a strange dark energy surrounding him before it exploded, sucking everyone who was around him as it killed them in progress.

Suddenly, the blade of the sword shattered into several shards. The shards flew toward Corrin.

"Corrin!" Evak yelled as he jumped into action. However, Queen Mikoto jumped in front of Corrin as she received the attack and screamed in pain. Corrin gasped.

She fell weakly into Corrin's arm as he held her. "You are not hurt? Are you OK?"

"I'm…fine," he said.

She smiled one last time, looking very relieved before she fell asleep eternally. Corrin began to sobs until he cried out.

"Mother!" he sobbed.

"No…..Nnnnooooooooooooo!" Evak yelled.

"Mother!" Sakura screamed as she was about to go over to her, but stopped by Ryoma.

"Evak!" Ryoma stated, catching his attention. He threw the two swords at him, which he caught. The two swords were his swords.

"My swords!" he realized them.

Ryoma turned his attention angrily toward the mysterious hooded man. "You there!"

He ran forward with his sword out, cutting the man in two, but the only thing he did was cut his robes.

"Show yourself!" he exclaimed.

Corrin suddenly became enraged as strange energy emanated from him. The next thing everybody noticed, he turned into a white and blue dragon.

"Gods! What is that?" Takumi asked, horrified.

Ryoma couldn't believe it with his eyes. "It's….It's an ancient dragon! I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Corrin, brother….he turned into a dragon!" Evak surprised.

Corrin as the dragon roared angrily as it flew up in the air.

"Brother!" he yelled, but soon noticed dangers. Suddenly, several mysterious soldiers with glowing purple aura and purple eyes surrounded him. He looked at one of their insignia, revealing to be the insignia of the Nohr Kingdom.

"It can't be!" he gasped as he unsheathed his swords, getting ready to fight.

The first soldiers strike with his sword, but Evak evaded and hit him on the back. The second one was a mage, so she used magic to summon fireball to shoot at him. Evak stepped from side to side.

"Hey! What's wrong with you guys? I'm happened to be the prince of Nohr, one of them!" he exclaimed.

They simply ignored him as they continued with their attacks. "I guess they have not heard of me…but they will now!" Evak declared as he counterattacked.

Meanwhile, Corrin rampaged with extreme rage. Anybody and anything he sees a threat, he just completely obliterated them.

"Incredible! The blood of dragon is just amazing…and terrifying," Takumi thought aloud.

"But, if he continues rampaging like that, he will destroy the rest of the town!" Hinoka pointed out.

"Corrin! If you can hear me, be careful of the enemies who use the Wym Slayer! It is a powerful weapon that's effective on dragons," Azura warned him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrroooooaaahhh!" he roared monstrously.

"Yah!" Evak defeated the last of his foes. He joined with Azura.

"I don't think no matter what we says to him, he'll not listen! He's….just became a complete different being," Evak said.

"We got to try, Evak! There has to be a way to calm him down," Azura stated.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was fighting against the mother killer. Just as Ryoma was fighting against the man, Corrin noticed them and flew over there.

"Brother! Watch out! Corrin is coming your way!" Sakura warned him.

"Grgh!" Ryoma gritted as the mysterious foe grated his sword closely to his face. He turned slightly over his shoulder to see Corrin's heading his way. He then pushed the mysterious foe away from him, and back flipped.

Suddenly, Corrin jumped in between them, causing some the pavement ground to break.

"Big Brother!" Sakura screamed.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaoooooohhhh!" Corrin roared.

"Yes….Let the rage of the dragon blood consumes you," the mysterious foe said as he snickered.

Corrin killed the mysterious foe coldly without him fighting back. He roared monstrously, and continued to rampage.

"Corrin, stop! Calm down! The fight is over!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Corrin continued to roar.

"Corrin, listen to us! Listen to me, if you can! Calm down, Bro!" Evak yelled.

Corrin roared aguishly at Evak. "Don't you remember me?!" he asked.

Corrin roared as he was about to attack. Evak got his sword out in defensive stance until they were interrupted when Azura just began singing.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves_ …"

"Azura!?" Evak surprised.

"Azura! Wait! Stop!" Ryoma ran over to her, but stopped by her water magic as he flung away. He slid on the ground, stopping himself safely.

Azura continued to sing to Corrin. Evak noticed the stone pendent of hers glowing in bright blue color. For whatever reason, he felt….uncomfortable.

"Grgh! What the hell is wrong with me? Why I do feel….pain when I hear her song? This never happens before!" Evak thought.

Suddenly, Corrin unexpectedly hit her.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed.

"No!" Sakura screamed.

"Azura!" Evak yelled. He was about to jump to save her, but Azura showed her sign, telling him to not intervene. Evak gritted, but did what he is told as she continued to sing. Corrin then grabbed her by the neck, preventing her to get up.

"Corrin…!" Evak growled as his eyes glowed for few seconds until he saw Corrin backing away from her.

Suddenly, flame emanated around him, reverting back to his human form with some steams out.

"Corrin!" Evak stated as he ran over to him. "Bro, are you alright?"

Corrin huffed a bit strongly, but when he looked at Evak, he looked relieved. "Evak, brother…I'm fine."

"Corrin…" he sighed.

"But….I…."

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"I…I remember. I finally remember!" he stated loudly.

"Remember? Remember what?" he further questioned.

"Yes. I remember my past! The time, when my real father was killed, and kidnapped by King Garon…" Corrin stated.

After some explaining to do, everyone gathered together to decide what to do next. Corrin and Evak learned that the Nohrian royal family has the power of the Dusk Dragon running through their vein while the Hoshidan royal family, like Ryoma and his siblings has the power of the Dawn Dragon. Corrin, however, is special because he can take the form of a dragon, which is extremely rare. However, Corrin didn't care about that, but cared more about the town and the people.

Unfortunately, sadness and guilt presented through to him. The town was devastated. Most of the people were either dead or missing. The ones who survived were injured heavily.

"I don't believe this. The entire town….devastated," Corrin said.

"I know, man…" Evak stated calmly, yet sadly.

"As you see, Corrin and…Evak. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do," Ryoma said. "Let me guess. That sword you carried…was it a gift from King Garon?"

"Yes, it…was," he answered honestly.

Ryoma sighed. "He masterminded this whole thing. It's not your fault."

"What do you mean it's not his fault, brother? Of course it is HIS fault!" Takumi shouted.

"Takumi!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"His being here led to mother's death! There were spies infiltrated into our kingdom, right in front of our eyes! The town, our home….is destroyed!" Takumi stated angrily as he sobbed a bit.

As Evak was about to counter-argue with him, Corrin spoke up. "Takumi….I'm sorry! Even if this is King Garon's masterminded plan, I still feel responsible for all of this. If you want me to, I can leave and never show my face here ever again."

"What!?" Everyone gasped.

"Big Brother, no! Please don't do that!" Sakura cried.

"Yes, Corrin! That is absurd!" Hinoka pointed out.

"Corrin," Azura sighed.

Evak stayed quiet as he didn't say any words.

"….No, you don't have to do that. I….I'm just so angry that it clouded my mind. I'm….sorry for what I said, and what I've been saying to you, Corrin….as well as to you, too, Evak," Takumi apologized.

Evak looked quite amazed that he heard the first time him saying that to him.

"Takumi….Thank you," Corrin replied.

"Hm. Alright…with that settle, I have made my decision!" Ryoma declared as everyone looked at him, looking determined. "I tried to avoid every turn and corner that may cause the war, but this is the last draw. I, as the new King of Hoshido, declare war on Nohr!"

"Brother!" The three siblings gasped simultaneously.

"Wait, Lord…King Ryoma!" Yukimura popped out of nowhere.

"Yukimura, what is it?" he asked.

"There is…something I must say to you. Something that Queen Mikoto said before…this whole event folded," he said.

This brought surprise to them. "What is it? Speak!" Ryoma demanded.

"The queen actually foresaw her death. She didn't know how or when, but she knew it, certainly. She speculated King Garon's scheme, and darker forces at work," he explained.

"What?! Our mother predicted this all to happen?" he looked unbelievable. Everyone else was the same, too.

"Yes and there's one other thing. Take a look at that statue," he said as they all looked at the statue he pointed at.

They noticed some kind of golden object sticking out of the broken statue. Upon closer look, they realized it to be a sword.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"That's the legendary sword, Yato," Yukimura said.

"What?! You mean the divine sword! I thought it was a legend…" Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, it is, King Ryoma. As you know, your sword, and Lord Takumi's bow are also divine weapons. Yato said to be the weapon that will bring peace and harmony to our kingdom, Hoshido, but it can only be wield by its true master, who is worthy to wield it."

As he finished his explanation, the sword suddenly floated to Corrin as he grabbed it.

"Woh!" Evak gasped.

"Incredible….the sword has chosen Corrin!" Ryoma surprised.

"What does this all mean?" Hinoka asked.

"It means that the sword has chosen Lord Corrin to be its master, making him to be the Chosen One," a voice stated. They turned to see Counselor Hikari approaching to them until he stopped and looked at each of them, one by one.

"Counselor Hikari…" Yukimura spoke like if he was whispering.

"King Ryoma, I'm presented here to tell you that the army is ready. All they need now is your command, your highness," he said.

Ryoma nodded. "Very well. Then, we shall leave at once!" he declared before he looked at his siblings, including Evak.

"Hinoka….Takumi….Sakura….Azura….Corrin…..and Evak. I know that a lot of has happened, but we cannot grieve over the townspeople and….our mother's death, but we will not let their death be in vein. We shall fight back, and punish King Garon and his army that when they mess with us, they will get what's coming for them. Are you all with me?"

"Yes!" His siblings, including Azura said aloud. Even Evak said it, too. Corrin didn't say any words as he was having an internal debate of some kinds, but didn't want to speak about it now.

After his determining speech, King Ryoma gave everyone short time to prepare their mind. While everyone else was preparing, Evak went to check Queen Mikoto's body. Luckily, her body was not ruined during Corrin's rampage. She was laid peacefully on a clean white sheet while some Hoshidan soldiers guarded her body.

He looked at her face, expressing only the smile she showed. A tear fell streamed down from his eyes as he gripped his hand tightly that it felt painful. Suddenly, someone padded him on his shoulder as he turned around to notice Ryoma.

"Evak…Are you alright?" he asked.

"….I wish I am," he replied coldly.

"I know this is hard on you, especially. If you want to, you don't have to come with us. You may stay at the castle, rest there until we returns after we ended the war. I insist…"

"No, Ryoma! I'll join you!" he exclaimed.

Ryoma kept a calm, yet serious composure. "But, you know that coming with us means that you'll fight against your people, your Nohrian family. Are you sure that is your final decision?"

Evak looked straight to Ryoma's eyes. "Your highness, I know what or better yet, who I am facing against. To be honest, I….don't like my father. I actually hate my father, but now...I'm furious about my father! I can't let him get away with this! Your mother….Queen Mikoto…..she was just a kind Queen who only wanted a world without world, and also….a loving mother to my brother, Corrin! I know I am saying this out of my word, but since he is my non-related brother, that makes the queen to be my non-related mother in a way! I want to avenge her death! So, please….take me with you to war!"

He bowed his head near the ground as he sat on his knee. Ryoma scotched and padded on his shoulder.

"You say bold words and conviction, Evak. I like that about you, and respect you for that. You may come with us," Ryoma said.

Evak got up, and nodded to him as they joined with the siblings and they all headed to war.


	11. Chapter 10 Branch of Fates

**Disclaimer:**

 **Fire Emblem Fates belong to Nintendo. All characters, in-game dialogue, and setting belong to them. I DO NOT OWN THE FRANCHISE, but any original characters I made for this story!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 10-**

 **Branch of Fates**

Ryoma led his siblings, Corrin, Evak, and the army to the battlefield. Evak was on his horse while everyone else (besides Hinoka, who rides on her Pegasus) was walking. Azura walked closer to Evak to speak with him.

"Evak," she spoke.

"Yeah, Azura?" he noticed her.

"Are you…feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"Well…I have noticed that you had a headache right before….the incident happened. I also noticed you were being uncomfortable when I sang to calm Corrin down. Are you sure you're OK?" she looked worry for him.

Evak stared at her for few seconds before he smirked. "No problem, Azura. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me….I'm just more worry how this battle gonna go."

Ryoma put up his hand sign. They were at a plain land with two rivers. Just over the second river was the land of Nohr, and there….they saw a huge army of dark-armored knights.

"It's the Nohr…" Corrin said in whispering tone.

"It looks like our enemy is ready for the war. You guys will be the supporter. I will lead the attack," Ryoma stated. "Men, follow me! Charge!"

"Yaaaahhh!" They roared as they followed Ryoma, running into the plain land.

At the Nohrian's side, Xander saw the Hoshidan soldiers charging. "Soldiers, charge!" he declared as his soldiers began charging forward, too.

In just under a minute, both forces collided. Knights and samurai clashed with their swords, fighting over each other. Ryoma was in the lead as he attacked each soldier coming his way before he stopped to face Xander.

"I am Ryoma, the prince of Hoshido! You there, the General of the Nohr! I challenge you to a fight!" he stated.

Xander huffed as he swayed his hair a bit. "I accept your challenge, noble prince, but I am no ordinary general. I am Xander, the proud prince of Nohr!"

He made his horse leaped off the hill as he had his sword out. Ryoma swayed his sword at him before their divine weapon crashed into another as their fateful fight began.

Corrin, Evak, and everyone else fought their own enemies as they moved forward to meet up Ryoma. They managed to come close to the river, where Ryoma was fighting on the other side.

The two eldest prince of their respective kingdom were equally matched. Xander backed away a bit as he panted little bit before he noticed them.

"Ah! Evak!" he shouted.

"Xander!" he shouted back. "Guess what? Corrin, our brother is alive!"

He noticed. "Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"Brother, I'm fine!" he replied, but he didn't look too happy. "But…why are you invading Hoshido?!"

Xander gave him a serious look. "Father says it's time to show our true strength. Join us, Corrin and Evak, and we'll end this quickly! If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Hey, Brother, is that what King Garon said!? Did he mention anything about, oh I don't know, like sending a spy to infiltrate Hoshido and assassinate Queen Mikoto!" Evak yelled angrily. "Because that's what exactly happened!"

"What?!" he gasped before he returned to his composure. "I do not understand what you're referring to, Evak!"

"Don't lie, Xander!" he yelled at him.

"Evak, stop! I don't think he actually knows about it," Corrin said.

"Be careful, Corrin and Evak. That man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma stated loudly.

"Big Brother…" Corrin said softly as he sweat nervously.

Evak then noticed three familiar people before he nudged Corrin to make him notice them.

"Yo! Camilla, Leo, Elise!" Evak shouted.

"Corrin and Evak! I was so worried about you two. Don't ever wander away from me again!" Camilla said as she smiled. Although, she sounded very….obsessive, yet serious that makes you do not want to argue against her.

"I'm happy to see you, too, but there is…" Evak said before he was interrupted.

"I'm glad that you are OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!" Leo exclaimed proudly before he turned his attention to Evak with mild-serious, yet happy look. "And, you are alright as well, Evak. Please don't run away from us like that."

"I know, I know, but I…"

"Yaay! We got our brothers back!" Elise cheered.

"DAMN IT! Can you three give me a chance to say something?!" Evak ranted.

"Evak! Why are you mad at us?!" Elise pouted.

"Because I am! You guys don't know, but I went through a lot of troubles and stuff to find Corrin, but when I did….let just say I found out the truth! Our father is pure EVIL!" he exclaimed.

"Evak, darling! Such harsh word!" Camilla gasped.

"Why would you say such word like that about our father?" Xander scolded.

"Because four words: Every. Villain. Is. Lemon! In other word, our father, King Garon is an evil, sour villain who cares no one else, but himself!" Evak exclaimed definitively.

The Nohrian sibling looked very surprised at Evak. "Evak…they definitely brainwashed you, but do not worry, young brother! We'll save you and Corrin right now!" Xander stated.

"What?! I am speaking the truth!" Evak shouted before he moaned horribly. "Dang it! They did not listen to what I said!"

"Never mind about them!" Hinoka spoke before she turned to her "enemies". "Nohrian scum! First you kidnap our brother, Corrin, now you lie to him, including Evak, your other brother?! Corrin is our brother, not yours, and Evak speaks the truth!"

"You are mistaken," Camilla spoke with dark, devilish aura around her. "Corrin is my sweet little brother, including Evak. You may have neither of them."

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido, Corrin! You are also part of the family, too, Evak!" Ryoma said determinedly.

"Don't listen to them, my brothers! We have loved you both, and raised you both since both of you were a child," Xander argued. "Come home, our little princes. We can live as a family once more!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin and Evak!" Ryoma yelled.

"No, you two! Nohr is your true home!" Xander proposed.

Corrin looked back and forth to the two sides before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" he screamed as he ran off into the middle of the field.

"Corrin!" Evak yelled as he chased and stopped him. "Corrin, bro, calm down."

Corrin panted heavily as he looked at everyone.

Ryoma raised his left arm forward. "This way!"

His siblings joined with him. "B—Big Brother?" Sakura asked as she looked very concerned.

"He's my brother!" Elise exclaimed as she also looked concerned.

"We're your family," Xander said as he reached out his arm, too.

"My family…" Corrin thought.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Man, I used my laptop for fix hours! Six hours?! Not just for working this story and getting two chapters out, but I also have been doing stuff for my college courses. Anyway...**

 **This is it, guys! This will be where you guys make the decision to where this story will go. To do that, you go to my Profile and see my Poll at the top, and see the choices. Vote the path you want to see for the story, or you may say so in the review. Either way, it is fine if you are just a Guest and don't have an official fanfiction account. The choices are the following:**

 **1\. Corrin chooses neither side (Evak returns to Nohr)**

 **2\. Corrin chooses neither side (Evak allies with Hoshido)**

 **3\. Corrin chooses Nohr (Evak fights with Hoshido)**

 **4\. Corrin chooses Hoshida (Evak joins Nohr)**

 **As you can see, you have the power to determine where our protagonists' respective fate. As you can also see, the choices are similar for no matter the result; Evak betrayed Corrin, and he chooses one side. betraying the other Kingdom, and not joining Corrin. I have a plan for him, and you will see something surprising for the next chapter, besides the result of the poll. I will give you guys rest of April to put in your vote, and we'll see the result in May. This will give me some time to focus on my school and upcoming exams, and graduation while you guys think and place in your final decision. I hope you all enjoyed reading the two chapters I uploaded today.**

 **With that said, next time...in Fire Emblem Fates Destiny...we will see what path the two brothers chose that will forever change them...See you guys in the next chapter.**


	12. Notes from the Author 1

**Notes from Arthur**

 **Hello, everyone. I know that this is much unexpected, but I want to write this to you all to know about something. I want to specify the exact date when the poll will be closed. Instead of the whole entire month, the poll will be closed in two weeks. April 24** **th** **is the last day for any votes to be placed in, and April 25** **th** **will be the day it will be closed, so please make sure your choice is made by then. If you are just a Guest, you may say your choice and reason (optional) in the review.**

 **Other and important thing I want to do is something I thought about, and I think one of the reviews stated this before, if my memory serves me correctly. I'll be accepting some OCs for this story! I want to host OC submission contest from any of you guys for this story, and these OC will become Evak's allies/unit members. If you want to make an OC for Evak's allies, he will have allies from both sides, whether he or she is Nohrian or Hoshidan. However, I won't accept all the OCs, but I do want to see some ideas from you guys to make this story great, or even greater than it is. Here are the rules for the OC Submission:**

 **1\. Name (It can be just first name or full name if you want to)**

 **2\. Gender: Male or Female**

 **3\. Species: Human, kitsune, etc…**

 **4\. Class: Knight, Mage, Archer, Ninja, Tactician, etc.**

 **5\. Background: Explain about the character. It does not have to be overboard, but enough to make him or her interesting. Try your best on this. Don't forget personality because I think that is what makes character important to be loved by viewers. History about the character is also a nice touch. Go wild on this, if you want to.**

 **I think this is a good enough description for OC submission. You may submit your OC in the review or PM. Either way is fine with me. I am looking forward to your ideas, and I will see you guys again with a new chapter in next month. See you guys then**


	13. Chapter 11 Shattering Brotherhood

**Hello, Fates Fan! Sorry for the wait. I had final exams, and classes to finish for college since this is my last semester. I am graduating this month, and all I need to do is finish my paper. As some of you may know, the poll is closed and you can now see the result, if you have not check it yet. This chapter is the result of the chapter. I will say my full thought about it as well as other things after this chapter. So, with further ado, enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Shattering Brotherhood**

"I choose…." Everyone watched Corrin as they waited for him to say what he has to say. "I…I choose…. I CHOOSE NEITHER SIDE!"

There was few seconds of silence until everyone, except Evak who stood still and silent, jaw opened. "WHAATTT!?"

"I…I don't want to betray anyone," Corrin said before he looked at Xander and rest of his Nohrian siblings. "I won't fight against the people of Nohr, like you, Xander, who cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo, Elise and Evak….We might not be blood related, but you are all family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember, but...!"

He switched his eyes to Ryoma and his siblings. "I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura…we might not have spent much time together, but you guys are my family, too! I don't want to fight with you at all. This is my reason I can't choose one side over the other; one family over the other! It is just wrong, and this whole war makes it even worse. This is why I choose to join neither side!"

They all looked disbelieved. "I…I can't believe it! You won't choose Nohr, after all the good time we spend together. Why prince, why do you back away from us?! Your true family!" Xander yelled.

"Corrin….I understand that you don't like war, and I am not the one to argue against that, but this is how it is. Not only won't you fight with us, but you won't stand with us! Why do you do this to us, Corrin, my young brother?!" Ryoma questioned.

"I am sorry, Ryoma and Xander, but I just don't want to betray my one family for my other family!" he argued.

"No! This is unacceptable! Return to us, Corrin!" Xander persuaded.

"Yes, my darling Corrin! Come back and rejoice your life with us, your real family," Camilla said.

"Yeah, Big Brother! We can be one, big happy family again!" Elise demanded.

"Do this for us, Corrin!" Leo stated.

"Corrin! Think of all the lost time we can make up! If you return to us and end this war, we can live together again!" Ryoma pointed out.

"He's right, Corrin! Join us, your true family!" Hinoka stated.

"We can spend time together and get along well, like a family! We are your real family!" Takumi stated.

"Big Brother, please trust us! Don't you…love us?" Hinoka asked, which cringe Corrin's heart.

"I…I can't choose neither of you! I just can't!" Corrin yelled. "I don't want to fight Nohr or Hoshido! I only want peace, but if I choose one side, it will just make the crack between the two kingdoms and my bond with either of my family bigger!"

"Then, are you saying that you will betray your family in Nohr? If that is your final answer, then I won't hesitate and punish your insolent!" Xander exclaimed.

"If you are not gonna join and stand with us, young brother, then you dishonor me and the rest of your family. You're better prepared to accept your punishment if you're gonna walk down this path you chooses," Ryoma stated as he gripped his sword.

Corrin stepped back a bit as pressure and sadness consumed him. "I…." He looked to Evak. "Evak, you don't think I am a traitor, right?"

Evak stood where he was, still look like a statue, with his two swords down near his feet.

"Evak?" Corrin asked.

Suddenly, Evak smirked. He began giggling, then chuckling, and finally, fully laughed out loud. Everyone looked at him, confused and bit scared.

"So, you choose neither Nohr." He spoke as he goes on. "Or Hoshido…."

He stepped forward one by one as he talks. "You don't choose to side with your Nohrian family. Nor you choose your blood-related family from Hoshido. Well, this is like the biggest F-Bomb to all of us, but if you ask me….What do I think about all of this? Well….I think differently than you, my brother…."

His sword, one with the Sun-shaped handle glowed in fiery yellow aura along the blade. "Do you really want to know my answer, Corrin?" His other sword, the katana with the crescent moon handle glowed in electrifying blue aura. "Well….I will give you that answer…..Through this fight….to end your existence!"

He leaped forward. Everything in time slowed down as everyone gasped.

"Evak, wait!" Both eldest brothers said aloud.

Evak collided with Corrin as he blocked the attack with his sword, the Yato. Suddenly, the collision between Yato and Evak's sword created an explosion. It caused the siblings to fly off, but they weren't blown away too far.

"Kyaaaahhhhh!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Ryoma grabbed her hand as he had his other hand on his sword, which was pierced to the ground, so he won't be blown away. Xander did the same thing, with Elise as he saved her as well.

"Elise, hang on!" he told to her.

"Xander!" Elise screamed.

The explosion settled down as everyone got up. Fortunately, they were alright, but they were also surprised to see what they're seeing. The surrounding area around Evak and Corrin were turned into gray dirt without any grasses or even mud.

Evak had a maniacal smile while his discolored eyes glowed in their respective color; one blue and the other orange.

"Evak! What are you doing!?" Corrin asked.

He just laughed in response. "Foolish brother! What do you think I'm doing!? I'm gonna KILL you!"

He kicked him, causing him to slide on the ground before he stopped. He then rushed in with his sword as he gave a series of slashing, but Corrin stood defensively. He dodged away.

"Evak, stop! What's wrong with you!?" Corrin stated.

"Silent!" He yelled as he continued with his attack.

"Evak! Stop this!" Xander yelled at him, but he didn't listen. "Evak!"

"Evak! Quit this nonsense! What do you think you're doing?" Ryoma asked, horrified.

Evak just laughed maniacally as he attacked Corrin with his two swords.

They all couldn't do anything, but just watched as Evak fights Corrin. Elise couldn't take it anymore. She jumped into the fight.

"Wait, Elise!" Xander yelled.

"Evak!" She stepped in between him and Corrin, with her arms opened. "Stop! Please! Stop fighting!"

Evak looked at her with the most furious expression. "Out of my way!" He just simply waved at her, making her flied out to the side, matching the direction of his waving.

She hit on the ground. "Elise!" Xander, Camilla, and Leo exclaimed as they attended over to her.

"Ugh, I'm fine, but Evak….he's being a monster!" She said as she cried.

"That's it! I can't let this go on!" Hinoka roared as she jumped into action.

"No, wait! Hinoka!" Ryoma yelled.

Hinoka used her naginata to block Evak and then pushed him away. Corrin panted as he lay on the ground with his knees and hand.

"Evak, what the hell is wrong with you?! Have you gone mad?" Hinoka asked madly.

Evak just shrugged and wagged his finger. Hinoka jumped forward with her naginata out, ready to strike on him, but Evak disappeared and reappeared behind her, surprising the naginata wielder. Evak kicked right on her back, making her trip over and fell hard to the ground.

"Gooh!" Hinoka cried.

"Big Sister!" Sakura shouted.

Evak roared. "Gwwaaaarrrrrr! Nobody gets in my way! Whether they are Nohrian or Hoshidan, whoever gets in my way will be eliminated!"

His hair spiked up as strange, dark blue aura surrounded his body. The sky turned dark, covered with dark gray clouds. His eyes glowed brightly, with them glaring at Corrin, who was scared and scuttled on the ground. Evak walked normally, yet discouragingly over to Corrin as he moved backward, getting away from him.

"Evak, what's wrong with you? What exactly happened to you? Please answer me, Brother," Corrin said, frightened.

Evak didn't respond as he just continued to walk slowly toward him. Meanwhile, Takumi pulled his arrow out and ready to shoot at him.

"I won't let you move further! Take this!" Takumi exclaimed as he released the bow.

The arrow flew at him, but Evak quickly swung his sword, cutting it into two pieces. Takumi became speechless when that happened. He returned his focus on Corrin as he slowly walked over to him.

"No! Impossible! My arrow….My arrow was stopped, cut in two!" Takumi cried.

"Just what's going on!? And what is this strange aura around Evak's body!? I sense some…great evil from it!" Ryoma said.

Corrin stopped by a big rock behind him, preventing him from moving. Evak stopped at about an inch away from him, but enough for his sword to reach him.

"Brother…!" Corrin sighed.

"Choose Corrin," he said, making Corrin looked at him with confused look. "Which of my two swords should I use to end your life?"

The question he asked made Corrin and everyone else darkened and alerted. "What…what kind of question is that!?" Corrin shouted.

"…In other word, which sword do you want me to use to kill you. It is a simple question, and it is a lot easier to choose. Contrasting with the question of either allying with our family from Nohr or your birth Hoshidan family, this is an easier question to answer to because one, no matter which choice you make, your life ends either way, and two, you have no other choices other than the two I given you. Even if you choose neither and fight back, and finish me instead, then that is your call, Corrin, but if you do that, both your families will think see you a traitor and murderer. Just choose which sword I can use and put an end to this madness. At least you don't have to deal with the family conflict while you live. Now…choose your death!"

Evak glared at Corrin with the most unusual, unrecognized, and unfamiliar expression. His stare at him was serious and cold. Just looking at him, Corrin never felt so disbelief and feared in his life. He did have his sword, Yato, in his hand, but he couldn't even move it. He just breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, but many thoughts rushed through his mind.

"I…I…" He said, but couldn't get the complete thought out. "I…"

Everyone watched silently as they also couldn't move a muscle. As Corrin was going to say his mind, someone interrupted. They heard singing by a familiar gentle, yet beautiful female voice.

" _You are the ocean's gray waters…."_

"Ugh…" Evak stepped back away from Corrin as he started stumbling a bit.

"Huh?" Corrin noticed.

Azura walked forward slowly as she sang.

"Azura," Ryoma said.

"Who is she?" Elise asked.

"I've no slightest clue," Xander said, confused.

Evak turned and looked at Azura as she sang to him, walking a bit closer and closer. Evak made discouraging, uncomfortable sound and movement as if he didn't like to hear her singing.

" _Yet the water ever changes, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_

"Grrrhhh! Uuuuhh!" Evak moaned.

" _In the shade of light, there is a bit of darkness. When two kingdoms fall, an ancient evil dwells. The twilight reins the world. A new era begins."_

As he moaned more, he dropped one of his swords as he covered his ears, trying to prevent himself from hearing the song. That was when Azura began to sing a bit stronger and louder.

" _Sing with me a song of destiny and hope. When the sun and the moon turn into one, Twilight breaks through the day, strange as the unknown. Lost in thoughts all alone."_

"Grrggh! Uuuhh! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" As he screamed in horror, shadowy figure hovered over him, finally showing its identity. It was a dark blue, cloudy form. It had two sharp horns and two glowing eyes, one purple and other orange. It also had two hands with sharp claws.

"What is that thing!?" Leo asked.

"What is it doing with my poor, sweet baby brother!?" Camilla stated.

"Is that thing…the one caused Evak to act the way he was?" Ryoma thought aloud.

"What is that!?" Corrin asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it is some kind of demon that's been possessing Evak. It is the one who made Evak to act so malicious and evil toward you, Corrin," Azura explained.

"What!?" He gasped. "How could that be!?"

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Evak roared, catching everyone's attention. "Ugggh….Hoshido…..Nohr…Valla!"

"What!?" Azura gasped. "What did you say!?"

"Azura, what's wrong?" Corrin asked as he now stood up.

"Gaaaahhh! DIIIIIIEEEEE!" The demon raised its left arm, controlling Evak's left arm with his sword, ready to hit on Azura.

Corrin foresighted his next move. "Azura, watch out!" He jumped into action and slashed his sword.

Everything was silent as they heard a thump sound as if something fell to the ground. Evak froze as he slowly turned to see his left arm. When he did, he couldn't see his left arm because it was cut off.

The demonic aura faded as Evak slowly walked backward before he fell over his back.

"BIG BROTHER!" Elise yelled.

"Kyyyyaaaahhh!" Sakura screamed.

"What have I done!? I, I…." Corrin couldn't believe his eye. He cut off his own brother's arm.

"Evak!" Hinoka ran over to his aid. Takumi joined to aid him as well, Sakura followed after him, and then Ryoma.

Xander stepped forward to face Corrin. "YOU! How dare you to hurt your own brother!?"

"I…I only try to protect…"

"Enough out of you! It's time for you to face the punishment for not just your betrayal, but also your merciless attack on your brother!" Xander declared angrily.

"You'll be stopped here, brother. No! You are not our brother anymore!" Leo stepped in.

"Corrin, you monster!" Elise yelled.

"I…I…." Corrin was speechless. Leo summoned a fireball to strike on him, but out of nowhere, a pink-haired maid stopped the magic attack.

"Felicia!" Xander gasped.

"Master Corrin, this way!" Felicia stated.

"Come on, Corrin! Let's get out of here!" Azura said as she grabbed by his arm and they ran away together while Felicia was behind them.

"Quick! After them!" Leo stated as he chased after the escapee. Camilla followed after him as well as Elise. Xander looked back at the fainted Evak for a moment before he sighed and followed after his siblings.

Evak saw everything with one eyelid slightly opened. "Corrin…Why….?" He thought before he went completely black.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

"Is he going to be alright?"

"We got to make him alright! He'll die if he continues to bleed like this!"

"Quick! Get more bandages!"

"That would help, Lord Takumi."

"Then, what do you propose to prevent his death right here and now, Counselor Hikari!?"

"Takumi, calm down. Let Counselor Hikari speak."

"Thank you, your highness. I do have an alternative for young Evak to live."

"What is this alternative you speak of?"

"We will give him a new 'hand' for his replacement."

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

"Uuunnnhh…" Evak slowly, but surely opened his eyes. His eyesight was fuzzy at first, but shortly recovered. He saw a ceiling and realized he is in a bed.

"Where am I?" He asked. He slowly got up by himself. He laid down his left hand on the side of the bed when it made a clank sound.

"Huh?" He looked at his left hand and he was very surprised. His hand was now a red gauntlet with the Hoshido emblem. "What the!? What happened to my left arm!? Why do I wear this gauntlet!?"

A door opened, catching his attention. The person who came was Counselor Hikari. "Ah! You are awake, Lord Evak. How do you feel?"

"Hey, where am I!? What exactly happened!?" he asked demandingly.

He stared at the confused young lad for few seconds. "It's a long story, my lord, but it's a tragic tale. However, if you wish to hear it, I shall not hesitate to say it. It all began with…."

Some hours later, Evak watched the sunset alone. He learned that he slept for two straight days. He lost his arm on the battlefield, caused by Corrin and he ran away from everyone and him, with Azura and pink-haired maid, who he realized to be Felicia. Ryoma, Takumi, and Hinoka searched for him and Azura, but they couldn't find him. However, they suspected that his Nohrian family didn't find him, either. He, with Azura and Felicia, managed to escape and disappeared from everyone.

Counselor Hikari explained to Evak that he was given a choice; either to stay with Ryoma and others to fight for Hoshido and end the war or return back to his family in Nohr. He also stated that Ryoma wouldn't have any regrets and accepts whichever choice he chooses. Evak thought to himself about it.

Later that night, Evak met with Ryoma and his siblings at the throne room. Ryoma stood mighty in front of the throne chair, Queen Mikoto's former throne.

"Evak, first thing I want to say is we are humbly glad that you are alive. It is all thanks to Counselor Hikari's quick decision," Ryoma said. "How are you doing?"

"…Peachy. Just peachy," he replied.

"I see," he stated. "Evak, I am sure that Counselor Hikari also explained the tale, and the current circumstances we are facing now. However, the most important thing now is your decision, and like he said, everybody here and I will accept whichever you choose to do; either you fight with us or rejoin with your family at Nohr. It is your decision."

Evak looked serious and seem to have made up his mind. This was first for him. "Ryoma, I just want to say something before I say my decision."

"What would that be? Say anything you want, Evak," he said kindly.

"I'm just glad to meet you all. Of course, we didn't start out that well at first, but I realized that you and your siblings are very kind people. The people here in Hoshido are also friendly. This kingdom is more peaceful and plentiful than my home kingdom, Nohr. As much as I love my home in Nohr, I really didn't like how it is."

The royal Hoshidan siblings listened silently. "In fact, I really don't like my father. I think he is a senile, old man, and I really didn't feel…much love from him. He respected my skills and all, but we didn't have any of that fatherly-son relationship much. Then, after what he did to Queen Mikoto, I realized then that he is not senile old man. He is a mad, corrupted human, and he must be put to stop! Even if it means that I have to betray my Nohrian family, then I will use all of my strength to defeat King Garon!"

Ryoma looked at Evak as he could see he was mutually changed. He was no longer the bad mouth lad, but a determined warrior who would bring goods to the world.

"Very good answer, Evak. Then, I see you made your decision. Let's work together to stop King Garon and end this war!" Ryoma stated.

"Welcome aboard, Evak! If you need my support, I'll fight on your side!" Hinoka said.

"We may be at odd sometimes, but I've grown to respect you, Evak. I shall lend you my support to you, too!" Takumi declared.

"Evak, I'll help, too," Sakura said.

"You guys…." Evak mumbled as he nodded. "Yeah! Let's do this for Hoshido!"

They cheered together as Ryoma watched over them. In the back of his mind, he was worried for Evak about the demon spirit that possessed him. For odd reason, he still felt uneasy about him, but nonetheless, he was happy to have a person, like him to fight on his side.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of the chapter? I hope it was bearable or it met the emotional feel that some of you may wanted. Now, as for my full thought about the result of the poll...**

 **To say it plainly and honestly, I actually wish the winning choice was "Corrin chooses neither side and Evak returns to Nohr." Although, I personally played Birthright (and still playing it), Nohr side to me looks very interesting, and I think it would have more dynamic if Evak rejoins with his family in Nohr. If the result was that choice, I would show you guys more about Evak and his relationship with his siblings as well as some funny and interesting development with other characters that you can only get and play in Conquest version (Of course, you can get them in Revelations, too). I had this all thought in my mind while I was writing this story if the choice was that. Maybe it was wrong for me to do poll because it may conflict with how I want to write this story in the way I want to do it, but the reason why I made the poll was to see what other people's thought if the story goes in the other direction than the direction I want to go with. I think the result overall was good, perhaps not the way I want it to be, but at least I did it, which I am happy about somewhat.**

 **Next thing from my thought is OC Submission. I am still accepting it, and I really like the submission very much as of now. I really like each of you guys who submitted it about the character, his/her background, the weapon he/she used, and pretty much everything about them, including the detail about what they look like. The only thing I would like to say is have more female characters, but either way, I am still accepting submission and you may submit more than once.**

 **The third thing is I am thinking of writing some short side-story as a chapter for this story. It would be kind of a spin-off, and some of them will be non-canon to the main storyline and other will be canon. It would show many things, most of them is some complete random jokes, and others will be kind of similar to how you as the Avatar or Corrin interact with the unit member in the game. Either way, it would serve as a role of comedy relief as storyline gets progressively serious down the line.**

 **That is all I have to say. Again, thank you for reading this chapter. This chapter ends the first story arc, the Prologue Arc (Yeah I know. All this time, you guys were reading chapters for the Prologue). We begin the "White Blossom Arc". The reason I call that is since we choose Hoshido and it kind of represent the light, I thought that by calling it White would be fitting as well as blossom because since Hoshido is based off on eastern culture, specifically Japanese culture and cherry blossom originated from Japan, it would be even more fitting that way. As for the next chapter, it would be a spin-off, canon chapter. It would be about the alternative option where Evak chooses Nohr! It would be similar to this chapter, but some scenes will be different, so it may be a bit boring because it is kind of the same thing, but I hope you will enjoy it, nonetheless.**

 **Sorry for all the talks, but thank you for reading. Criticism is always welcome and I will see you all again soon. Have a nice day!**


	14. Alter-Logue 1: Shattering Brotherhood

**Alter-Logue 1**

 **Shattering Brotherhood**

"Choose Corrin," he said, making Corrin looked at him with confused look. "Which of my two swords should I use to end your life?"

The question he asked made Corrin and everyone else darkened and alerted. "What…what kind of question is that!?" Corrin shouted.

"…In other word, which sword do you want me to use to kill you. It is a simple question, and it is a lot easier to choose. Contrasting with the question of either allying with our family from Nohr or your birth Hoshidan family, this is an easier question to answer to because one, no matter which choice you make, your life ends either way, and two, you have no other choices other than the two I given you. Even if you choose neither and fight back, and finish me instead, then that is your call, Corrin, but if you do that, both your families will think see you a traitor and murderer. Just choose which sword I can use and put an end to this madness. At least you don't have to deal with the family conflict while you live. Now…choose your death!"

Evak glared at Corrin with the most unusual, unrecognized, and unfamiliar expression. His stare at him was serious and cold. Just looking at him, Corrin never felt so disbelief and feared in his life. He did have his sword, Yato, in his hand, but he couldn't even move it. He just breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, but many thoughts rushed through his mind.

Shortly, he decided to say a word to Evak. "Evak…Are you….are you jealous of me?" He asked.

This question made him looks surprised. "What the hell are you saying? Don't you know I am asking you to die here!?"

"I'm…I'm aware of that," he said as he slowly stood up again. "I, I just feel that you are mad at me for some reasons. I mean, I remember there were times we used to fight over silly things, like when you wanted the last cookies all for yourself."

Corrin memorized the past. It was when they were little boys, and it was snack time, the usual. When they had that snack time, the maids of that time showed them that there was only one cookie left. The maid suggested breaking it in half, which the young Corrin agreed, but Evak didn't.

The young Evak snatched the cookie away from the maid before she get to even break it in half, and he just munched it all by himself. That was not the only memorable time between the struggles of the brothers.

There was also a time when Corrin got a gift, a flower ring from young Elise, and Evak didn't get any gift from her. So, he stole the gift from Corrin and teased him with it. In the process, he accidentally ruined it, causing the young Elise to cry. Corrin became furious at Evak, and eventually they began to fight. Good thing Xander stopped the boys, and fairly punished both of them.

"Do you remember those times, brother? I know that we were at odd sometimes, but in the end, we forgave each other and our relationship became better as we grow up," Corrin stated. "So, please, brother, tell me! Why are you doing this?! Did I do something that made you act this way?!"

"Silence!" Evak shouted. "I don't want to hear those stuffs! All I want is to punish you for your betrayal to both kingdoms, Corrin! Besides, those past memories of ours are just the past! I completely forgot all about them!"

"Please, brother! This isn't you at all!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Enough! I will just finish you here, once and for all!" Evak yelled.

As he was about to stave Corrin with his sword, he was stopped immediately, just an inch away, when he heard a familiar song.

" _You are the ocean's gray waters…."_

"Ugh…" Evak stepped back away from Corrin as he started stumbling a bit.

"Huh?" Corrin noticed.

Azura walked forward slowly as she sang.

"Azura," Ryoma said.

"Who is she?" Elise asked.

"I've no slightest clue," Xander said, confused.

Evak turned and looked at Azura as she sang to him, walking a bit closer and closer. Evak made discouraging, uncomfortable sound and movement as if he didn't like to hear her singing.

" _Yet the water ever changes, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_

"Grrrhhh! Uuuuhh!" Evak moaned.

" _In the shade of light, there is a bit of darkness. When two kingdoms fall, an ancient evil dwells. The twilight reins the world. A new era begins."_

As he moaned more, he dropped one of his swords as he covered his ears, trying to prevent himself from hearing the song. That was when Azura began to sing a bit stronger and louder.

" _Sing with me a song of destiny and hope. When the sun and the moon turn into one, Twilight breaks through the day, strange as the unknown. Lost in thoughts all alone."_

"Grrggh! Uuuhh! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" As he screamed in horror, shadowy figure hovered over him, finally showing its identity. It was a dark blue, cloudy form. It had two sharp horns and two glowing eyes, one purple and other orange. It also had two hands with sharp claws.

"What is that thing!?" Leo asked.

"What is it doing with my poor, sweet baby brother!?" Camilla stated.

"Is that thing…the one caused Evak to act the way he was?" Ryoma thought aloud.

"What is that!?" Corrin asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it is some kind of demon that's been possessing Evak. It is the one who made Evak to act so malicious and evil toward you, Corrin," Azura explained.

"What!?" He gasped. "How could that be!?"

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Evak roared, catching everyone's attention. "Ugggh….Hoshido…..Nohr…Valla!"

"What!?" Azura gasped. "What did you say!?"

"Azura, what's wrong?" Corrin asked as he now stood up.

"Gaaaahhh! DIIIIIIEEEEE!" The demon raised its left arm, controlling Evak's left arm with his sword, ready to hit on Azura.

Corrin foresighted his next move. "Azura, watch out!" He jumped into action and slashed his sword.

Everything was silent as they heard a thump sound as if something fell to the ground. Evak froze as he slowly turned to see his left arm. When he did, he couldn't see his left arm because it was cut off.

The demonic aura faded as Evak slowly walked backward before he fell over his back.

"BIG BROTHER!" Elise yelled.

"Kyyyyaaaahhh!" Sakura screamed.

"No…No! No! No! What have I done!? I, I…." Corrin couldn't believe his eye. He cut off his own brother's arm.

"Evak!" Elise ran over to his side. Camilla followed after her, followed by Leo, and then, finally Xander.

"Evak! Evak!" Elise cried.

"Evak! My darling!" Camilla stated.

"Evak! Please live, brother!" Leo exclaimed.

"We must get him to the safer place! Quick! Get him on my horse!" Xander demanded.

"Evak, wait!" Corrin stated, but realized something.

Xander stared at him with a dreadful stare. Leo showed very unkind look while Camilla looked the other way, not eyeing on him. Elise, with tear falling out of her eyes, shunned away from looking at him. This caused great pain in his heart.

"No…I…" Everything went dark in his mind. Ryoma stepped forward between the Nohrian sibling and Corrin.

"Corrin, your action here not only discourage me, but sicken me!" He stated strongly.

"But, I…I only wanted to…" Corrin mumbled.

"Enough! You betrayed your family, and also hurt your brother! I can care less about the Nohr, but hurting your own brother is a line that should never be cross, and you crossed it! This place will be your end!" He took out his sword, ready to attack.

"Ryoma, please listen, Corrin here only just saved me!" Azura exclaimed.

"Stand aside, Azura…unless you want to interfere to our brother, making you a traitor as well!" Takumi spoke as he had his bow ready.

Hinoka joined the brothers as she held her naginata. Sakura looked in-decisive, but stood on their side, too.

As Takumi was about to shoot his arrow, a dagger hit in front of him, but not him as it surprised him.

"What the!?" He gasped.

A pink-haired maid appeared in between the Hoshidan royalties and Corrin and Azura.

"Who are you!?" Ryoma asked.

"Felicia…" Corrin noticed.

"Master Corrin, this way!" Felicia stated.

"Come on, Corrin! Let's get out of here!" Azura said as she grabbed by his arm and they ran away together while Felicia was behind them.

"Urrr! Quick! They're getting away!" Takumi yelled madly as he chased after them.

Ryoma followed after his young brother. Hinoka followed him, too. Sakura looked back at the injured Evak as he was being carried by the Nohrian siblings. Xander noticed that she was looking, which caused her cringe and looked away as she followed after her siblings.

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

"Aaahhh! Grrr!" Evak moaned agonizingly.

"Evak, please don't die!"

"Quick! Somebody, anybody, get a bandage here, damn it! He's bleeding here!"

"Do it! As I am your commander, get more medicine here and quick!"

"Lord Xander…"

"Lady Tzila, what is it now? Can't you see we have a crisis here!?"

"I am highly aware of that, but I have a solution to this…dilemma."

"You do? Tell us now!"

"Calm down, Leo darling. Lady Tzila, what is this solution you proposes?"

"Let's just say we'll give him a helping hand."

 _-Fire Emblem Destiny Fates-_

"Uuunnnhh…" Evak slowly, but surely opened his eyes. His eyesight was fuzzy at first, but shortly recovered. He saw a ceiling and realized he is in a bed, but not ordinary bed. It had a familiar scent.

"Hey, this room is…" He slowly got up from his bed as he looked around the bedroom, his bedroom. "This is my bedroom. Am I…Am I back at the fortress?"

"Huh?" He realized something weird about his left arm. When he looked at it, he was very surprised. His arm was now a black gauntlet with gold lines and Nohrian symbol implanted on the hand.

"What the!? What had happened to my real arm?" He asked.

A door opened, catching his attention. The person who came was Lady Tzila. "Ah! You are awake, Lord Evak. How do you feel?"

"Hey, what's the big deal!? Why am I at the fortress!? What is going on!?" He asked demandingly.

She stared at the confused young lad for few seconds. "It's a long story, my lord, but it's a tragic tale. However, if you wish to hear it, I shall not hesitate to say it. It all began with…."

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

Evak walked down the hallway at the castle. He was now at the capital city of his home kingdom. He walked down the old hallway when he approached the room to the throne room.

He opened the door, entering the throne room. He noticed his siblings, who looked very relieved and happy to see him. He smirked positively to each of them until he turned his main focus to the man who sat on the throne chair, King Garon.

"My son, Evak, you are doing well. How is your new arm?" He asked.

"It is…just fine," he replied coldly.

"Son, it is just pure miracle that not only you returned to me safely, but as well as survived the surgery that Lady Tzila and her subordinates conducted on you. That gauntlet of yours has magical property that allows you to use it, like a true arm. It will serve you well," King Garon said.

"I am most grateful for that." He actually felt a bit grateful for Lady Tzila about the new "arm." "Thank you very much, father."

"As Lady Tzila explained to you when you woke up, our kingdom is in the middle of the war. Not only that we have to deal with those insolent, foolish Hoshidan, but also the traitor Corrin. According to intel, he is not captured by the Hoshidan, meaning that he is alive somewhere. He seems to be occupied with a blue-haired maiden and the other traitor, that damn pink-haired maid of the Ice Tribe."

"I…heard all about that from Lady Tzila, father," Evak stated as he gripped his hand tightly, making the clank sound.

"However, we can deal with those traitors when the right time comes," King Garon shrugged. "As for now, you'll be serving me, my son, as I can see that you are my most loyal successor and more successful than your treacherous, foolish brother. You will serve me well in this war as from this day forward; you're the lieutenant of my main Nohrian army!"

That made him to be working under his elder brother, Ryoma. He couldn't help, but be furious at King Garon for everything happened up to this point. He even thought that his whole arm getting chopped off could be part of his elaborate plan that accomplished the main goal; the death of Queen Mikoto. As he really wanted to just slain this man, this was not the place and time. All he could do was just bow down to his knee.

"I pledge myself to your allegiance. I will fight for our kingdom, Nohr." He stated as he held his head down, bowing to him.

"Good, good!" King Garon stated before he laughed joyfully, yet maniacally.

* * *

 **Hello, guys. For all of you who read my last chapter, thank you for the thoughtful review. I think I just want to say an apology for what I said in my last chapter. I always keep hearing Conquest version is better than Birthright, which made me think that perhaps Evak choosing to ally Nohr is better than choosing Hoshido. However, I think it does not matter either way and the poll fairly showed that. Even though the poll has the result as it is, I will stick to it and do my best to write the best, if not, a better Fire Emblem Fates story. So, thank you for all the people who made me come to this thought.**

 **Anyway, this is the first alter-logue for my story. Basically, it is the what if scenario for the story if Corrin chooses neither side, but Evak chooses Nohr. There will be other "logue" chapters in the future since I have some ideas for them. I hope you will look forward to it.**

 **With that said, thank you for reading this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter hopefully.**


	15. Chapter 12 The Choice We Made

**-Chapter 12-**

 **The Choice We Made**

 _-Corrin's POV-_

Corrin, Azura, and Felicia ran as far away as possible. Eventually, they stopped and rested in a deep forest, where nobody could find them, not even Nohrian or Hoshidan. Corrin was still traumatized.

Felicia panted from all the running. "Ha…I think…pah…we're safe…hah."

"I believe so," Azura nodded as she catches her breath. "Corrin, are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine," Corrin replied. His face told a different story, although.

"Lord Corrin, are you OK?" His loyal maid asked with worried face.

"I said….No, I am not fine. I am not fine at all!" He shouted.

Azura and Felicia gasped by his sudden outburst. Corrin looked at them, and felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I just…I just….can't believe this is happening!" Corrin stated as he sat and placed his hand over his face, hiding it from them as he cried.

Felicia felt very terrible. Even though she didn't know the full story, she did witness the "incident". Azura felt sympathy for him, but remained calm.

"Corrin." She spoke to him. "It is not your fault. You were only trying to protect me. You saw it yourself. If anyone is to be blamed, it is the evil spirit that was possessing Evak."

"But, that is not what my families think!" Corrin retaliated. "Did you see everyone's face? They will never forgive me for what I did! I behanded my own brother! Elise is right…I am a monster."

"No, you are not," Azura said as she kept smiling. "You did what you have to. If you didn't step in, I would not be alive right now, and I believe Evak is still alive. He is strong."

"But, we are gonna do now?" He asked. "We can't go back to Hoshido or Nohr. We are traitors."

Azura stared at him before she closed her eyes, giving her a moment of thought until she opened them. "Corrin, there is one place we can go now."

"Where we will go is secret, but I need to ask you one thing," she said.

"What would that be?" Corrin asked.

"Do you trust me, Corrin?" She asked.

This question surprised him. It sounded absurd, but he wiped his tears away, so he could say it clearly.

"Of course, Azura. I trust you ever since I first met you," he said.

"If Lord Corrin trusts you, then I trust you, too!" Felicia said determinedly.

"Good," Azura nodded. "Then follow me."

 _-Nohr Family's POV-_

Xander and his young siblings returned, empty-handed to a Nohrian's campsite. They all looked tired and upset.

Leo banged his hand on the table. "DAMN IT!" Leo shouted, causing Elise to cringe. "We lost track of that traitor! Just unbelievable!"

Camilla rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him comfort. "There, there, my sweet little brother, Leo. Everything will be alright."

"Alright? Is that all you can say, Big Sister?" Leo questioned her, still looking frustrated. "Our brother, or at least our former brother, Corrin ran away from the fight, ran away from us and left Evak armless!"

"Leo, I understand your anger and I so want to express it, but not at this time and place. We need to discuss about our next step in the plan," Xander said.

A minute or two later, the siblings gathered together at a table, with Lady Tzila standing by.

"As our father ordered us, the war has begun. We will get rid of the Hoshido once and for all. Adding to the list of priorities, he also demands…" Xander stopped speaking for a moment as he closed his eyes for few seconds. "He also demands the death of the traitor, Corrin, for betraying our home kingdom as well as disarming his own brother, Evak."

"I agree with our father's orders, Big Brother," Leo nodded. "We must take down that traitor as soon as possible, but what about Evak? He has taken away by those Hoshidan we met at the battlefield."

Xander crossed his arms as he showed deep thought. "With their abundance of resource, I believe those Hoshidan scum would be tending Evak's wound by now. I also think it is not best to declare him as a traitor, too. Father didn't say anything about Evak or declaration of treason on him. Therefore, we will add the rescue to our list of priorities as well. Does everyone agree with this so far?"

"Agree," Leo said without arguing.

"I…I agree, too." Elise spoke softly, yet said in a very sad tone.

Xander noticed Camilla had not said any words. "Camilla, do you agree with this plan? Do you have anything to say?"

Everyone watched her as she slowly showed her face, looking very serious and somewhat angry.

"No…" She spoke.

"No?" Leo repeated.

"What do you mean by 'no'?" Xander asked in serious tone.

"I don't agree with one part of the plan, Xander," she said. "I don't want to kill Corrin."

"What!?" Xander gasped.

"That's absurd!" Leo shouted. "What are you saying, Big Sister!?"

"I mean it. I don't want to hurt my sweet Corrin! I don't want anyone to hurt my Corrin!" Camilla stated. "I just won't allow it!"

"Camilla, listen," Xander said as he began reasoning with her. "I know you care so much for him, but he has changed. He betrayed us and disarmed our fellow member of the family! Open your eyes, Camilla. This is reali…!"

 _SLAP!_

Elise and Leo gasped when Camilla just slapped Xander in the face.

"I don't care that he disarmed Evak's arm! He only did it to protect that blue-haired girl!" She yelled. "If there was anyone to blame for what happened to our sweet, lovable Evak, then it's that strange demon that possesses him, according to that girl!"

Xander silenced as he listened to her yelling. "The only people that could bring light to this kingdom are now gone, both of them! I should've stayed by their side, but I was not given the choice being our father's child. If I know any better, I would blame myself for Evak getting disarmed by Corrin! I could've stopped Evak from running away to look for our brother if I knew he would do it. He believed that Corrin's alive and he was right, but none of us believed in him! It was our partial fault that led to his tragedy!"

She turned away and walked before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "My loyalty will force me to kill Corrin." She cried a bit from that. "I will carry out my orders as usual, but if I were given the choice, I would've sided with Corrin. He makes a better leader than you, Xander and more ideal King, anyway as he always just wanted a peace between the kingdoms. Even a trash talker, like Evak would agree on this and he wanted the same thing, too."

Camilla left entirely from that meeting. Elise felt so sickened and sad that she needed to leave, so she got up from her chair and did just that. Leo looked down sadly. Xander returned to his seat, and just sat there.

"I will get a first aid kit for you, my lord," Lady Tzilla said.

"Thank you, Lady Tzilla," Xander stated before she bowed and left to get the kit.

"I'm sorry, Camilla, but this is not what I wanted, either. This is our father's order and I cannot just disobey it. I am only doing this to protect my family."

 _-Hoshido Family's POV-_

Evak and the Hoshidan siblings were having dinner at the castle. It was awkwardly quiet. Nobody did seem to look like they want to talk. Evak felt very awkward about it.

"…OK, this is just plain weird! Can someone just say something?" Evak shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Evak. It is just that…there is not much to talk about," Ryoma said.

"Actually, I have one thing to say." Takumi spoke up. "What are we gonna do with the traitor who ran away from us?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Evak narrowed his eyes as he listened.

"Takumi, I don't think this is the best time and place to talk about that," Hinoka said.

"No, Big Sister, it is important that we must discuss about this!" Takumi argued. "He's still out there, and we need to bring him to justice!"

"I agree with you, my young brother," Ryoma nodded. "That is in the list of priorities we needed to do, and I attend to accomplish it as well as win this war."

"Well, I agree with you both." Hinoka immediately joined in the conversation. "We need to stop Corrin if we want to win this war. He caused enough trouble for us. I think it is best to just…disown him."

"I second to that, Big Sister!" Takumi agreed.

"With everything he did, he does fit in the position," Ryoma declared.

"Don't you agree, too, Sakura?" Hinoka asked.

Sakura snapped out of her thought. "Um, well, I…I guess so."

Suddenly, something banged hard on the table that it caused some of the plates to float in midair before it landed back onto the table. It was caused by Evak.

"Enough, all of you!" Evak yelled out. "You all are acting like a bunch of ass monkeys!"

"What!?" Takumi gasped. "We are only expressing our emotion about the situation we are in! Don't you remember that your own so-called brother is the one who disarmed your arm?"

"Yeah, I do! What do you think I am? An idiot?" Evak exclaimed. "Anyway, if you have forgotten, let me remind of something! Although he disarmed my arm…" He showed his new gauntlet in front of them for emphasis. "…if he didn't do that, Azura would've been killed! What Corrin did was the right thing to do! All he wanted was a peace between kingdoms!"

Evak's words silenced the room. He got up from his chair very quickly that it caused the chair to flipped and dropped backwardly to the floor. "I will help to fight with you guys, but my goal, like my brother's, is to bring peace between Hoshido and Nohr. As well as kick that evil old fart, King Garon's ass off from his throne! If you need me, I will be in my room and do…some meditating! See ya later, you bunch of...CLODS!"

Evak stormed out of the diner hall as he closed the door behind him very strongly, like slamming it.

"…Big Brother…" Sakura whispered.

 _-Evak's POV-_

Evak ran to the outdoor garden, where he first met Azura. He sat down as he watched his own reflection in the pond. He saw his gauntlet, the replacement for his disarmed right arm.

He sighed deeply. "What am I seriously going to do? This whole thing…is just messed up. Just exactly what happened to me during that whole fight?"

He tried to remember the time before he got disarmed. He couldn't remember everything, but one thing that stuck in his mind whenever he think about it was Azura's song.

"Her song…it caused me to feel pain for whatever reason, and yet…she used it to stop me even though she…I…." Evak gripped his hands strongly until he let go of the pressure.

"I miss you, brother, and I miss you, too, Azura. Where are you guys?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Counselor Hikari watched him from the top floor before he walked away. "In due time…In due time," He thought aloud.

* * *

 **Hello, fellow Fates fans! I am back with a new chapter, and sorry that it took a while to update this story as well as that this chapter is well...short.**

 **I know this is not whole lot, but suggested by Guest, he or she suggested to show the aftermath of what everybody think after what happened in the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it, nonetheless and I promise that next chapter will contains more stuff, and it will because I will be introducing new characters as well as begin Evak's adventure.**

 **So, if you want to know how I've been doing in my personal life, I graduated from my college and currently seeking job. I applied to multiple positions in the past weeks, enjoyed my time with my uncle who came from Japan to see my graduation ceremony as well as explored NYC with him like every day in one week, and that is about it. So, I've been busy.**

 **With that all said, I hope to see you all in the next chapter. See you guys later (Also, I am almost done with Birthright and will play Conquest after it. I've been working on getting the child characters as well as raising support between unit members).**


	16. Chapter 13 New Bonds and Challenges

**-Chapter 13-**

 **New Bonds and Challenges**

The dawn of the new day had arrived. Three days had have passed since Nohr declared war on Hoshido. Evak woke up early in the morning, training with his new arm so that he could get used to it.

He trained it until after sunrise. After a short meal, Ryoma called him to the throne room.

"Ryoma, what is it that you want from me now?" Evak asked, still with a tone of anger in his voice since last night.

"Evak, I have an important mission for you," Ryoma said.

"A mission?" He repeated.

"Yes. You see, I want you to go to the Kingdom of Ai and when you get there, make them our ally," Ryoma explained.

"Kingdom of Ai? I never heard of it before. What is it like?" Evak said curiously.

"Allow me to explain, Master Evak," Counselor Hikari joined in. "The Kingdom of Ai is a peaceful, loving kingdom, northern west from Hoshido and northern east from Nohr. In fact, the kingdom is not far from your original homeland."

Mentioning about Nohr would make him growl, but he kept it to himself as he listened.

"Since it stands at an important geographical location, if they join us, they would be a great ally to us. That is why someone must go there and persuade them to join our cause," Counselor Hikari explained.

"The Kingdom of Ai has been a helpful and kind nation to us, Hoshidan, but ever since this war started, I fear that theNohrian may force them to join them, and if that happens, it would cause us a great trouble," Ryoma explained further as he looked firmly serious. "So Evak, would you please go there and persuade Daimyo of Ai to join our alliance?"

Evak thought for a moment before he decided it. "Ryoma, like I said, I will help and fight for your cause. If this is one way to do it, then I accept this mission!"

Ryoma gave a slight smile. "I'm glad to hear that. For this long journey, you'll be accompanied with a partner. Is she prepared, Counselor Hikari?"

"No worry, Lord Ryoma! I'm here!" Suddenly, a female ninja with a cyan-colored outfit appeared in a flash of smoke. She had a dark brown hair tied in ponytail, with a cherry blossom-shaped hairpin.

"Whooo!" Evak gasped. "Holy shiiiiiitt! Where the heck did you come from!?"

"Zen, where you spying on us?" Ryoma asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm…I'm sorry, Lord Ryoma! I…I…I was only practicing one of my ninja skills, sir!" she effused.

Ryoma chuckled a bit. "I see. Evak, this is Zen. She will be accompanying you on your mission."

"Hi there!" she exulted. "Sorry to surprise you, but as you can see, I'm a ninja. I can't believe that I would actually be working with a Nohrian for very first mission ever, but let's do it together for Hoshido, OK?"

"Yeaahh…That sounds terrific," he hummed.

"Good," Ryoma nodded. "I wish both of you good luck."

After a while, Evak had his preparation ready, indicated by a backpack as he attached them on his house.

"Well, I think that is all I need," Evak thought aloud. Before he got on his house, Zen approached near him.

"Hey…Evak, right?" she asked with a stern look.

"Yeah? What do you want?" he asked, giving her the same expression as her.

Her expression suddenly changed to more cheerful face. "I really don't know how we're gonna do this and all, but let's do our best, OK?"

"Huh?" Evak looked confused at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I thought you're gonna call me 'Nohrian Scum' or something," he admitted.

"Well, that's what I thought at first or at least that what my friend, Oboro always say to me, but since Lord Ryoma and his sibling trust you and all, I can trust you," she stated honestly.

Evak felt grateful and appreciated to hear that. "Heh, thanks," he smirked. "Let's get going already."

He made his house move forward, and just dashed away.

"Huh? Heeeeyy!" Zen yelled as she chased after the speeding horse.

Meanwhile, Ryoma and Counselor Hikari watched from one of the castle's windows.

"I pray for their safe journey. I just hope that their mission will be successful," Ryoma said worryingly.

"Do not worry, Lord Ryoma. I am sure that they will be fine," Counselor Hikari reasoned. "In the meantime, you should focus on the military."

"Good point," he agreed. "Let's get to work."

 _-Fire Emblem Fates Destiny-_

Evak and Zen (who got caught up with him) were now walking peacefully through the path in the woods. They didn't talk much since they left from the castle.

Evak gave a wide yawn. "Maaaann, are we there yet?"

"It would take us there for little awhile. About a day or two," Zen pointed out.

"What!? And, I thought this mission is gonna end soooooooonn," he moaned like a child.

"You're the one who accepted the mission. You can only blame yourself," she stated.

"Heeeyy!" He exclaimed as he frowned at her.

"On the bright side, I know a beautiful place to rest. There is a waterfall nearby, so we can replenish our water supply there," Zen said.

"At least that's good," Evak agreed.

They arrived to the resting place that Zen spoke of. It was near a beautiful, clean river with a waterfall nearby.

"Whooooo! This place feels nice!" He cheered as he breathed in and out of the air of nature.

"I told you so," Zen pointed out as she tied the house near a strong tree's bark, so that it won't run off or escape.

"You know what? I'm gonna do some swim in this river now!" He declared as he started stripping off his clothes.

"Wait? What!?" Zen squeaked as her face flustered in redness, before her face was hit by his shirt.

"Yahoooo!" Evak jumped strongly into the river, causing a big amount of water to splash over the land. His head popped out, allowing him to gasp for air. "The water feels really great!"

"Hey! You shouldn't be swimming at a time like this!" Zen yelled.

"You said we're taking a break, so this is my way to do that!" he replied as he swam around a lap.

"We've an important mission from Lord Ryoma, and he entrusted you with that! You can't just fool around to swim at a time like this!" She scolded.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. The water is fine, anyway," he mumbled.

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled.

Suddenly, they stopped arguing when they heard something moving in the bushes. The horse reacted to the noises, when suddenly something popped out of the bush.

"Kyyyaaahhh!" Zen screamed.

"What the!?" Evak jumped.

"Hoho! Hello there!" The being said, who was a man with a messy purple hair.

"Huh….Non, is that you?" Evak asked.

"Ah! Evak my boy! We meet again!" Non said cheerfully.

"Who….who is this guy?" Zen stuttered.

"Oh, Non is just a guy I met while I went to search Corrin. He's also the guy who introduced me to Hoshido," Evakexplained as he put his clothes back on.

"Oh Evak, my boy! Have you enjoyed your stay here in Hoshido? And, it seems to me you have made new friend, too!" Non avowed cheerfully. "So, did you found your brother?"

Before Evak answer that question, bunch of unfriendly looking men came out of the bushes from either side, surrounding the three.

"Finally, we found you, you thief!" One of the men exclaimed.

All of them had different weapon on them; axes, swords, and clubs.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Zen asked.

"Wellllllllll, it's kind of long story, but in short I stole something from these gentlemen and now they want to kill him for it. The end," Non explained very casually.

"Well, this won't be a 'the end' after I finish these guys up!" Evak declared. "Alright guys, bring it on!"

One of the men attacked first on Evak, but he dodged to the side, and strike back with his Crescent Blade. The first guy gasped before he fell to his defeat.

"Crap! He killed Kenny!" One of the other guys stated.

"Let's get them!" They all jumped in for an attack.

Zen moaned, and did it without a choice; she jumped high into the air, and used her explosive bomb to blow up and scare the goons. Meanwhile, Non had two daggers, one for each hand, and used those to fight back. He quickly dodged every swing from the men's clubs and axes. He sliced through them, causing their pants to fall to the ground as that made them pulled it up and blushed in red as an apple.

"Damn it! Whoever these guys are, they're beating us! Retreat!" The leader declared. The remaining hooligans listened and ran away.

"Hmph! Losers," Evak jibed.

"Woohoo! Thank you for helping me out, Evak and Evak's ninja friend!" Non exulted, jumping in joy as the heavy backpack he carried made rattling noises.

"What have I gotten into?" Zen sighed quietly.

Later that day, Evak and Zen, with their new go with, Non decided to settle for the night. They camped near the main road. Zen caught a wild dear, and used that for dinner for the three of them. As they had a nice dinner, Evak explained to Non everything that had happened.

"…I see. That's an unfortunate, sad story," Non opined as he sounded remorse. "That explains you armored arm and hand."

"Yeah, but I got used to it," Evak said.

"But!" He exulted, already back to his positive look. "You and your partner, Zen is heading to the Kingdom of Ai on an important mission, assigned by the now King Ryoma! It means that I must go with you from now on!"

That was when Zen spitted out her water on Evak, giving her the "face". "Say what!?" She gasped.

"Besides, I know a shortcut to the Kingdom of Ai! It would take a shorter time, about half a day to arrive to the kingdom instead of continuing on the main road," he said.

"Cool!" Evak said. "It's good that we ran into you, Non, or rather, you ran into us, but whatever! Since you showed me the shortcut to get to Hoshido back when I first met you near the Bottomless Canyon, I'll lead you the way tomorrow."

"Ho ho ho! Thank you so much, my good friend, Evak! It's the least I can do to repay you for saving my butt today as well as I accept this as an apology for you ditching me back then," Non declared as he munched his dear meat.

"Hold up a sec!" They looked at Zen. "How would I know if we can trust this guy? Those goons we fought referred this guy as a thief!"

"Don't worry about it! Non here is a good guy. He helped me before, so I trust him," Evak said. "But, speaking of, why were you running away from those goons earlier?"

"Oh that," he startled. "It is not that I am a thief who steals stuffs from other. Oh, no, no, no! I only stole something from those hooligans because they stole something very important that belongs to my most precious person in the world!"

"Oh, what would that be? Who is this precious person that you care about?" Zen interrogated, asking questions.

"The love of my life. The sweet flower that spreads a beautiful fragrance when I day-dream of. The one and only….Anna," Non said as he day-dreamed about her.

"Anna? That's a very common name. Something like a multiple girl would have," Evak thought aloud.

"However, my hunt is not over! I still need to find the other things that my sweet love lost, which is why I am on this journey of mine across both Hoshido and Nohr!" Non stated as he pumped his fist in determination.

"So, you're saying that your girlfriend had other stuff that have stolen or lost, and now you're traveling around the lands to find it?" Zen summarized.

"That's right! While I also do my merchant job, I must find all of them, but it is very difficult to find them all on my own….But, with you two on my side, nothing can stop us! So please, help me, my friends!"

Non was literally begging them as he bowed to them. Zen couldn't believe her eyes while Evak was scratching in his head, confused as she is.

"Well…I really don't know how else we can help you to find your girlfriend, Anna's 'stuffs', but we can't leave you like this….Sure," Evak easily agreed.

"WHAT!?" She gasped loudly, enough for the sleeping birds to wake up.

"Hey, be quiet, Zen! You're supposed to be a ninja," Evak scolded.

"Don't lecture me!" She retaliated. "But, this is unacceptable! We have an important mission that could mean life or death for Hoshido! We don't have time to look for this…man!"

Non was eating a deer meat before he noticed and looked up. "This man's pitiful need! We just don't have the time!"

"Well, I say we're gonna help, whether you like it or not! I'll let nobody suffer, who needs a help, especially involving someone who they care about!" Evak stated.

That made Zen silent. She stopped and thought to herself before she took a deep breath, and let it go. "Well…I still don't we have the time to help your 'friend' here, but it is not the right thing to leave him alone, so when we do have time, we can help him."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" He jumped in and pulled her and Evak into a big hug, with tear falling from his eyes like waterfalls. "Thank you for helping a pathetic loath, like me! How can I repay you both?"

"Gah! You can….just….let us breaaatthhee!" Zen stated.

"My spine!" Evak exclaimed.

* * *

 **I. Am. BAAAACCCK! Sorry for taking this story to be updated again. I was very busy over this month because of job interviews, and other things in life. Thank you for being patient.**

 **So, back about two or three chapters ago, I announced that I am accepting OCs for this story. Well, I want to RE-ANNOUNCE that and make it as a SYOC contest! So, here are the formats for your OC submission:**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. Gender**

 **3\. Race: (Human/kitsune/wolfskin; you must choose)**

 **4\. Personality**

 **5\. Class**

 **6\. Weapon: (Please don't be too creative on this)**

 **7\. Background: (This can be as creative as you want)**

 **Also, you must follow few rules when you make your submission; 1) It must be neat in grammar (unnecessary all capitalization or lower-case for all words will not be accepted), 2) Have fun and be creative!**

 **I will be accepting only 6 spots; 3 males and 3 females. You are allowed to make one submission for male and another submission for female, but you cannot make two submissions for male only or two for female. For everyone who made an OC submission before, I am sorry to say, but I cannot accept them now that I made it this to be a real (and much cleaner) contest. Sorry if you think this is unfair and I understand, but this is just a way to do it properly compared to how I did it last time (in my opinion). You may submit it again for this contest, though and have the opportunity to make it any changes. Once you submitted it, I will consider it as final, so read it over many times as you need to before you submit it to me. As for how you submit your character, you can do it either through the PM or review.**

 **With that all said, I will see you guys in the next chapter! Peace :)**


	17. Notes from the Author 2

**Notes From Author 2**

 **Hello, FEF fans. This is NewComer1, and I have a lot of things to talk about today. First thing before I want to say those things, I just want to say thank you for posting such thoughtful review since I started writing this story. You guys are what make this story keep going, and make me write more. Thank you for all the support that each of you have given for this story and to me.**

 **Now for the announcement: I was thinking of writing this story in split two versions. In other words, the first one is what if Evak chose the Conquest path and the second one is the current Hoshido path. Of course, the choice was made when I had the poll for you guys to decide which path Corrin chooses, and based on what he decided, Evak chooses a different path. However, I want to give it a try to do a separate, yet same story in two different ways, meaning in two versions because I started playing Conquest path in my Birthright game, and I really like it; the characters and just how challenging it is for each chapter. BUT, I want to hear from you guys first. After I upload this announcement chapter, I will open a new poll in my profile for you guys to decide either, you want to see this idea to be a reality or continue on with how this story goes as it is. It is entirely your choice, and I want to hear each of you guys' voice. I will give you guys 3 weeks to decide; therefore this story will be in hiatus until the judgement day. Based on the result, I will stick to my gun and write either with this story split in two versions, or stay as it is. I will be fine either way.**

 **Again, thank you for your support and I hope you'll enjoy this story. Please go to my profile to see the poll and place in your vote. Until the day of the result for the poll, I will see you all again. Have a wonderful summer :)**


End file.
